I wish I had
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: There are somethings in Lindsay life that she has regretted, since coming to New York she has forgotten most of them, but now thanks to a change of events there is one thing she really did wish she had done.......
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Okay so I have been badgered, poked, hinted at and well basically harassed into adding this, so if its rubbish I blame Sabrina xP xP

Ill add 2 chapters now and then if it gets good reviews ill add another one :D okay right here we go….

* * *

"What we got?" asked Mac, stepping under the crime scene tape and walking over to the DB. 

"Man, early 30's stabbed 3 times in the chest" Flack stated reading the information written on his notepad.

"Any witnesses" Mac asked examining the area surrounding the body.

"We're still trying to trace the 911 caller. It sounded like a young girl according to the operator." Flack said.

They continued talking about the DB and examining the scene when a sound made them jump. They turned round and looked at the closet in the corner where the sound had come from. They looked at each other and both pulled out there guns, holding them in front of them facing the closet. They slowly made there was to the door and flack touched the door knob. He looked at Mac who nodded and stood behind him. He opened the door quickly pointed his gun inside the closet. In there he found a little girl of about 7 years old, holding a pink teddy bear. Blood stained on the side of her arm and cuts on her face. Flack dropped his gun and Mac followed suit.

"I'll call EMS," Flack said and walked off. Mac nodded and turned to the frightened girl in the closet. She held up her hands and began to sign. Over and over again she signed the same word or phrase.

"I wont hurt you" Mac said taking his badge off his belt and handing it to her "I'm a detective." She slowly moved her hand towards the badge and took it in her hand. Examining it closely she then looked back up at Mac and signed something again.

"I don't understand sign language" he said slowly. The girls face dropped and she signed something again.

"Do you want to come out now" he said handing his hand out, "its safe I promise, and then we can go and clean those cuts up." He smiled at her and she accepted his hand and slowly came out of the closet and out of the house. All the time she looked around the rooms and her face just kept on looking sad and lonely. They got outside and went to sit on the wall and wait form EMS.

"Mac, sorry I'm late I only just got your page." Lindsay said walking up to them her case in her hand. "And who are you sweetie?" She asked the girl sitting next to Mac. The girl looked up and signed at Lindsay. "Well, hello Maddie, I'm Lindsay Monroe" she said smiling at her.

"You can speak sign language?" Mac asked looking puzzled at her.

"Erm, yeah my sister is deaf so I can speak it pretty well" Lindsay replied looking at the girl again who now had a huge grin on her face.

'Lindsay Monroe' she signed. 'Did you come from Bozeman Montana?'

'Yes I did' Lindsay signed back looking puzzled at the girl.

'Did you have a baby girl?' she signed again, the smile getting bigger.

Lindsay stood there stunned. No one knew about that apart from her and HIM. 'Yes' she replied.

'Mommy' the girl signed.

"Maddie" Lindsay then said out loud. "OMG, you can't be Maddie, she died, she…" Mac by this point was totally confused.

'You gave me a teddy bear the day I was born.' Maddie signed at her then showed Lindsay the pink bear in her arms. It was old and worn; it had Maddie written in the stomach and a flower underneath.

Lindsay just stood there frozen, staring at the bear and at the girl in front of her, her face showing a range of emotions.

"You were born on 17th June 2000" Lindsay said and the girl nodded. "What's your middle name?"

'Lizzy-Mai' the girl signed back.

Lindsay's face then lit up and she smiled at the girl, tears running down her face. "Maddie" she said and held out her arms.

'Mommy' the girl signed quickly and she ran into Lindsay's arms smiling and crying the same as her mother.

Lindsay picked her up and cradled her in her arms, she hugged her over and over again never wanting to let her go and all the time Lindsay was whispering into her ear, 'I'm sorry, I love you so much' over and over again.

"Lindsay what's going on here?" Mac asked breaking Lindsay out of her trance. She suddenly remembered Mac had witnessed the whole thing and probably had no idea what was going on.

"I…I…err, Mac I don't know what to say or how to explain it." Lindsay said bluntly, Maddie still in her arms, her head nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She wiped her eyes and walked over to her boss.

"Lindsay, its obvious the know this girl, so why don't you go with EMS and her and get her checked out, sleep on it and then both of you come by my office tomorrow and she came make her statement." Mac said smiling at his young colleague and the little girl in her arms.

"Thank you Mac, I'll explain it all tomorrow." She said smiling. "Come on then sweetie, let's go get you cleaned up" She walked off the little girl still in her arms. Maddie looked up and waved at Mac behind her mom's back. And Mac waved back at her smiling.

They got into the back of the ambulance and went to the hospital, in all that time Maddie remained in Lindsay's arms not moving an inch. They got to the hospital and the paramedics took them into a bay to get her stitched and fixed up. She didn't cry at all when they were sorting the gash they had discovered on her arm. It was very deep and required a fair few stitches. They then cleaned up her face and let her go out of the hospital. Then they took a cab back to Lindsay's apartment.

When they got there Lindsay opened the door and walked into it. Maddie stayed back at the door for a moment, but looked up at Lindsay's smiling face and walked on in and sat on the sofa.

"Are you hungry?" Lindsay asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes Mommy, I am" Maddie replied smiling at her. Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks, looked behind her and at the smiling Maddie.

"You can hear me." Lindsay stated looking shocked, and Maddie nodded her head. "So your not deaf?" Maddie shook her head.

"I have autism, well a special type. I can't talk around new people, or people I don't know." Maddie said.

"Oh," Lindsay said.

Maddie smiled at her "It's not your fault, its not genetic or anything. So can I have something to eat now, please?"

"Cause you can, what do you want?" Lindsay asked walking back into the kitchen, Maddie in toe.

"Erm… have you got any fish fingers?" Maddie asked Lindsay shook her head. "Burgers?" again she shook her head, "What exactly have you got?" She said laughing. Lindsay looked in the fridge and closed it again.

"A lot of take out numbers" she replied laughing.

"How about we have a pizza?" She said holding up the number for the pizza delivery place. Maddie nodded eagerly. "Ok pizza it is. Do you like Hawaiian?" She asked going to the phone.

"Yeah, it's my favourite" Maddie replied. Lindsay laughed and dialed the number, "Mine too" she said smiling, she ordered the pizza and the two went onto the lounge, sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. They sat watching Princess Diaries; Maddie snuggled in her mother's arms, Lindsay stroking her head lovingly. They were just getting to the middle of the film when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey, Montana, hun I'm back and I met the Pizza Guy on the stairs," Danny said walking into the apartment and dropping the keys on the table next to the door. "Lindsay?" Danny asked again walking into the living room looking at her and a little girl who looked a lot like her on the sofa.

"Oh, Hey Danny," Lindsay said stating to get up off the sofa, with a lot of protest from Maddie. "Mad's sweetie, you gotta get up pizza's here." Lindsay said getting up off the sofa, and picking the semi-asleep girl off the sofa.

"Who's she?" Danny asked walking into the kitchen, being closely followed by Lindsay.

"Erm..." Lindsay said walking in after him.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Chapter 2 now so you know what to do, REVIEW PEOPLE!!

And for those who read Past Times its getting there but I've had a small accident with my wrist, and it's in a cast so writing is taking along time!!! And considering I have already written this I thought I might as well add it.

Remember REVIEW!!!!

XXXXX

* * *

Danny stopped by the table put the pizza box on it and went to the cupboard to get some plates. By this time Maddie had woken up a bit and had now got off Lindsay's hip and had sat down at the table. Lindsay sat at the table also and had opened the pizza box. Danny put the plates on the table and picked up a slice of pizza. Lindsay did the same but Maddie just sat and stared at Danny. 

"Maddie, hunni," Lindsay sat kindly, getting up and kneeling next to her, "This is Danny, he's my husband, you can trust him ok."

Maddie looked into Lindsay's eyes and saw that she was being genuine, so she stood on the chair reached over the table and grabbed a slice of pizza, smiling happily at Danny. Lindsay smiled and returned to her seat and ate her pizza. They all ate there meal in relative silence, only Danny telling Lindsay about his day and what scene he had been to and that he caught the guy, Lindsay all the time nodding and replying to his comments. Maddie just sat there ate her meal and stared happily at them both. After they had all finished Lindsay cleared up the plates, and put the box in the bin.

"Maddie, Danny, do you want some ice cream?" Lindsay said with her head in the freezer.

"Yeah please hunni," Danny replied, turning to Lind's in the fridge. Then he turned at Maddie who sat there in silence. Lindsay suddenly realised what she had sat to her earlier and turned round to face her.

'Yes please' Maddie signed at her smiling.

Lindsay got the ice cream out of the fridge and got 3 bowls out of the cupboard and added the ice cream into each of them. She sat the bowls down and they all enjoyed there dessert happily. Danny still sat staring at the girl, a mountain of questions accumulating in his mind. Maddie then got up from the table put her bowl in the sink and turned to her mom, she smiled and walked up to her and sat on her lap, and buried her head into her moms left shoulder. Lindsay smiled and stood up from the table and shifted the girl onto her hip, and took her and Danny's bowls into the kitchen. She then walked into the living room and sat on the sofa where Danny had already sat down. She sat down next to him and put her head on his chest all the time not moving the girl from her arms.

"Lindsay" Danny said quietly poking her slightly, a few minutes later. "I think she's asleep," He said moving is head in the direction of the now sound asleep child.

"Oh," Lindsay said moving out of Danny's grasp and sitting up, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. "Have we got anything we could change her into?" Lindsay asked looking at the girl who was still in the dress and tights she was found in.

"Put her in one of my old shirts," Danny said sitting up as well, "My old NYPD one is in the draw." Lindsay nodded and stood up slowly, and walked towards their bedroom, Danny sat there for a moment rubbed his face in his hands and walked into the kitchen to put on some coffee, somehow he got the feeling it was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile Lindsay had found the old shirt out of the draw and was now trying to convince the sleepy girl to get changed into it. After much struggle she had managed to get her changed and into their bed and she was now tucked in holding the pink teddy bear tightly in her hand. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked away from the bed towards the door, turning before she walked out to look at her daughter one last time, 'she's beautiful' she thought. "How could we create something so beautiful" she said quietly before walking out of the bedroom and into the sitting room. Danny was sat on the sofa head in his hands as Lindsay walked up to the couch and sat next to him.

"Who is she Lindsay?" Danny said quietly, "Is she you daughter? cause she sore as hell looks like you. Why didn't you tell me about her? God dammit Lindsay do you even love me, has this all been a lie cause please tell me in kind of freaking out here."

Lindsay sat there for a moment, then grabbed Danny's hand and held it. "Danny don't ever say that, I love you with all my heart. Yes she is my daughter, but I thought she was dead, that's why I never told you. Before about 6 hours ago I thought I buried her 7 years ago, he told me she was dead, he told me that she had not survived. He…" she stopped as tears started to fall freely down her face. "I buried my baby Danny, I buried her 7 years ago, she was dead, and I saw her. But she can't be because she is currently sleeping in our bedroom."

Danny looked up at Lindsay now, at her tear stained cheeks and then into her usually brown sparkling eyes. He stared into them and saw all of the hurt and the pain, he saw her confusion, and yet her delight that her daughter was alive.

"Lindsay I don't know what to say to make it better, I believe you if that help's at all. I believe you" he said smiling and kissing her wet cheek.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I think I need you an explanation hu?" she asked him.

"It would be nice." He said rubbing her hand, "But you don't need to if you're not ready, I'll wait until you are."

"I need to tell you Danny, you deserve to know." She said, taking a deep breath. "8 years ago, I met a guy, we fell in love, got married, and I got pregnant, it started to go down hill from there. His name was Victor, he was meant to be the love of my life, he was charming and witty and sweet and turned out to be a total arsehole." Lindsay took a deep breathe before starting again.

"Maddie was born at 30 weeks, she was very early, and she wasn't meant to survive. We had broken up probably a week before she was born, but I needed him at the birth and somehow we made up. After 5 weeks in intensive care she went into cardiac arrest, I ran out, just ran and ran and ran he didn't follow me. When I came back he told me she had died, he said that it would be best if I didn't see her. So I listened to him, I never saw her body, my mind was racing too much, he just gave me a birth and death certificate, I buried a coffin, looking back I don't think there was anything in it. I didn't check all I did was morn my daughters death." Tears rolled down her cheeks again as Danny squeezed her hand.

"So I left, we got a divorce and I haven't seen him in years. He's said she had died, he told me she did, he…" Lindsay burst out crying then, as Danny cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently and whispering soothing words in her ear.

After 1 hour Lindsay had finally calmed down enough to stop crying and think coherent thoughts she was sat in Danny's arms, him stroking her hair lovingly.

"Are you ok?" he asked calmly, and Lindsay nodded her head in response, burying her head deeper into his chest if that was ever possible. "I believe you hunni, but she's here, she's alive and she has just witnessed the death of her father. She needs you" he said.

"I know, but I don't think I can, I've become a mom in 6 hours and I don't know what to do." She whispered. "I'm scared Danny, for once in my life I have no idea where to go from here."

"You have me I'm not going anywhere." Danny said placing a kiss on her head.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, just sitting until sleep finally came over them, and the couple slept soundly in each others arms, until a scream rang through the apartment. Lindsay sat bolt upright surprised at the sudden noise, Danny behind her equally as shocked. Then they realised it had come from there bedroom, both got up and ran towards the door opening it quickly before staring at the scene before them. Maddie was sat in the middle of the bed tears streaming down her face, eyes red and puffy, hugging in her arms so tightly that it probably wasn't even possible to get it out of them.

"Mommy" she cried out, sobbing more than ever holding out her left arm. Lindsay quickly walked over to the bed and lifted up her sobbing daughter. Placing her on her hip and stroking her soft brown hair, whispering words, as Danny had done earlier that night, rocking her slightly and swaying from side to side.

Lindsay turned to Danny who was standing in the door way, leaning on the frame staring at the two of them. He smiled softly and mouthed, 'good job' and 'keep going' to encourage Lindsay. He was still amazed how much the small girl looked like her, the same facial features, and hair and eye colour. Slowly Maddie's sobs began to lessen, and but her face was still buried in her mothers shoulder and hair.

"Are you ok now baby?" Lindsay asked, stroking her hair softly. Maddie nodded into her mothers shoulder as a reply. "Wonna talk about it?" she said softly as Maddie slowly lifted her face out of Lindsay's shoulder, pushing some of her hair out of her face. Maddie shook her head and looked over at Danny who was still standing in the door way watching them, and then yawned slightly.

Maddie took a deep breath and stopped whimpering, using her free hand to wipe the tears that Lindsay had missed from her cheeks. "Sorry for waking you up Danny" she said quietly, smiling slightly. Lindsay looked shocked and Danny smiled as he walked up to the two of them, wiping some of the tears from Lindsay's then Maddie's cheeks and kissed him both on the forehead softly.

"It's fine," Danny said. "How about I make you and mommy some of my special hot chocolate?" He said smiling at her, and Maddie replied with a huge grin and nodded her head vigorously. "OK then" Danny said laughing slightly, "Are you going to come and help me?"

Maddie looked tentatively at her mother who smiled back at her, and nodded her head and held out her arms to Danny, wanting him to hold her. Danny was shocked but gathered Maddie out of her mother's arms and placed the small girl onto his hip. Maddie wrapped her arm around Danny's neck and still held strongly onto her teddy, resting her head on Danny's broad shoulders. Danny kissed Lindsay on the head again and walked out of the room with Maddie sitting on his hip, and walked into the kitchen placing Maddie onto the counter top and talked to her about anything, random things, and then if she liked marshmallows.

Lindsay could hear them from the bedroom and sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands. Running a hand threw her hair and exhaling loudly, she smiled then and thought about what she had done, she had been supportive, and helped her and had been a mother. She smiled and looked over to the picture on her bedside table, she didn't realise it was there, she hadn't really seen it in months. It was Maddie and her, she was sitting in a hospital bed, with a red face and sweaty face, holding a barley hours old Maddie before she was taken in to intensive care. She lifted it up and ran her finger over the picture of her little girl and smiled again, saddened slightly by the fact she had missed so much of her daughters life.

"Mommy" a small voice at the door brought her out of her trance and thoughts. "Danny said to come out and get you hot chocolate." Lindsay turned and looked at the small girl, who had cream and chocolate all over her mouth, and somehow managed to get some onto the teddy bear, and laughed at the sight.

"What happened to you?" Lindsay asked walking over to her daughter and picking her up.

"Danny fed me some hot chocolate." She said smiling and giggling as Lindsay tickled her sides lightly. "He said I could have cream on it. Is that ok?" her smile faded.

"Baby that's fine," Lindsay said and the smile returned to Maddie's face. "Now where is mine?" Lindsay asked walking out of the bedroom and into the living room where Danny was sitting on the sofa sipping a cup of coffee. "Have you been feeding my baby chocolate and cream and sugar, at," she glanced over at the clock. "5am in the morning?" she said putting down the now wiggling Maddie and placing her hands on her hips, although smiling as the small girl ran over to Danny sat on his lap and grabbed the small pink cup off the table, taking a small sip.

"Yeah," Danny said smiling. "And I have made you some as well" he smiled and glanced at the purple mug sitting on the desk. Lindsay sighed and walked over to the sofa, plopping down next to Danny and a giggling Maddie as he tickled her slightly. Lindsay picked up the mug and drank the sweet chocolaty liquid; feeling instantly warmed by it as it ran into her stomach, she moaned slightly and closed her eyes.

"Nice?" Danny asked.

"You know it is" she said leaning and kissing him on the lips, hovering a moment too long for Maddie as she was now saying 'ewwwwww' very loudly. Lindsay laughed, "So me and Danny can't kiss each other then?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah you can but that was icky, and you can't do it around me." She said with a nod at the end. Danny and Lindsay both looked at each other and then laughed kissing her softly on either side of her head. After they had all finished their chocolate, Lindsay gathered up the empty cups and took them into the kitchen, walking back into the room and regaining her seat.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE!!! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE if i get enough i will continue!! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Chapter 3 as u all loved it so much, this is a flashback one so enjoy, i hope its ok, working on chapter 4 now so it should be on soon!!! But im going to London for like a week but ill write while im there so should have some more chappis when i get back xD

THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! xD xD

* * *

"Maddie" Lindsay said turning to her daughter after a moment. "Are you going to tell me and Danny what your bad dream was about?" she asked sweetly as Maddie's face visibly paled and the smile went from her lips, she was about to shake her head as she had done earlier, she didn't want to think about the bad dream and she didn't want to tell her mommy about it, it might upset her. But she looked at there faces, full of concern and even love and Maddie had an internal battle until finally she nodded her head and Lindsay let out a small breath. 

"Well" Maddie began quietly, "It was a normal night….

flashback

"_Daddy" Maddie squealed as her father chased her round the living room._

"_I'm going to get you" Victor Sassholme shouted after his daughter running threw the living room, he didn't think he could love someone who looked so much like Lindsay but that's the reason deep down, he loved her so much, she was a living breathing reminder of the love him and Lindsay had shared all that time ago._

"_No daddy!!" Maddie cried again running behind the sofa._

"_I'm going to get you Madison Lizzy-Mai Monroe" he sounded after her turning the corner of the sofa and lifting his squirming little girl into the air tickling her sides. _

"_Aghhh" Maddie screamed and wiggled laughing so hard she was going red and was struggling to breathe. _

"_Do you love me?" Victor said laughing at his daughter, not relenting on the tickle attack._

"_Y…ee...sssss" Maddie said laughing, still squirming._

_Victor stopped and kissed Maddie on the head, then the nose, then on her cheeks, and he started his kissing attack._

"_What is all this noise about, I was trying to get ready, how could I do that with all this shouting." A tall leggy blonde woman said walking into the room, her hands on her swaying hips, which she had managed to squeeze into a horrible too short black dress, you could see her lace bra sticking out of the top, for lack of a better term the woman was a slut, and Maddie did not like her one little bit. Victor put his daughter down on the ground and walked over to his fiancé._

"_Sorry Karen, I was playing with Maddie." He said smiling looking over his shoulder to his daughter._

"_Well she couldn't be the one screaming and shouting the weird girl never speaks." She stated staring down at Maddie like she was something bad she had just scraped off her shoe._

"_Karen baby," victor said kissing her on the lips and putting his arms round her tinny waist. "She does speak she just doesn't in front of people she doesn't know."_

"_I have been with you for 2 years, how could she not know me" the blonde practically screamed out and ended it with a huff, "The sooner she goes to Boarding school the better." She said nodding. Victor kissing her lips again and she sneered over her shoulders at the small girl._

_The kiss became more passionate and Maddie knew she wasn't wanted in there anymore so she ran out of the room, tears etched in her eyes, up the stairs and into her room, jumping onto the bed and grabbing hold of the warn pink bear in the centre. She curled up at the top of her bed hugging the pink bear and looked over to the table in the opposite corner of her room. She sniffled and whipped away some of the tears, getting off the bed, teddy still in hand and walked over to the table and grabbed the picture frame off the table, her father had told her this was her mother, she had gone away but she loved her loads, and Maddie wished she would come back soon. The photo was taken just hours after Maddie's birth and her mother was still red and sweaty, but in Maddie's eyes she was wonderful and beautiful. _

_She sighed again and heard the door bell chime downstairs. She went back to her bed and sat down on it, then she heard something new, a scream from downstairs and that startled he, there was a lot of crashing and banging as various artefacts got thrown to the floor. She slowly got up from her bed and out of the door to her room, it sounded like Karen was still screaming but then it stopped and she heard her laughing instead. _

_She walked out onto the landing and over to the wooden bars that went across the top of the open landing and what she saw made her sit back. at the door were 4 men in black waiting at the door, talking to Karen, all of them holding guns, and in the centre of the hall way was her father, he was tied by the looks of it, with a piece of cloth around his mouth, blood dribbling down the back of his head._

"_Where is it?" Karen asked again, "You don't want us to hurt her do you, because we will if you don't?" _

"_You'll never find it" Victor said hoarsely, Karen glared at him again and slapped him round the face; he grunted and held his head down. Maddie was scared she wanted to scream out to them to stop hurting her daddy but she daren't not to, he was trying to protect her, and she couldn't shout out even if she wanted to defeated she turned round away from the scene in front of her, tears streaming down her face as she heard some more punches being placed on her father's body. Then an idea came into her head, she stood up quickly but quietly and walked over to the phone in her father's room. She opened the door and closed the door, hearing more muffled shouting coming from down stairs. Picking up the cordless phone and she was about to ring 911 when she heard Karen shout "FIND HER" and then footsteps coming up the stairs. She put the phone into the pocket of her dress and then ran behind the door. _

"_This way" one of the men said, and the footsteps went towards her bedroom. Letting out a breath she sat behind the door and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging the pink bear tight to her chest. "She's not in here Karen" the same man shouted down stairs, "Well keep looking," Karen shouted back sounding very annoyed. The footsteps went first towards the bathroom and then came closer down the hall. Maddie knew she had to move so she got up and ran over to the closet, opening the doors as quietly as she could and got inside. There wasn't much room in there, it was full of woman's clothes and shoes, but she managed to squeeze in and hide behind the box in the corner. She heard the bedroom door open and two sets of shoes walk inside, they were heavy footed and one tripped over the edge of the bed and swore loudly. _

_They searched around the room, under the bed and then walked over to the closet where Maddie was trembling in the corner. They opened the door and Maddie held in her breath, a gun came in first followed by the face of a middle aged man; he had a scar down his left cheek and was bald. He looked around, turned over various boxes, one very close to wear Maddie was hidden, then grunted and closed the door again. "Not in here." He said to the other man and walked out of the room. Maddie stayed in there for what seemed like an age, breathing as quietly as she could, not moving at all in the darkness of the closet. She could hear shouting, bother her father and Karen, it went on for a while until there was no more shouting, nothing at all, the house was still and quiet. She heard Karen shout at the men and stomp out of the house over the wooden floorboards. The two heavy footed men followed and then she head the door slam shut. She waited to be sure, it could have been just a trick, but then she heard tires screech outside and the sound of an engine race off the drive and into the heavy traffic, causing many motorists to honk their horns. _

_She slowly stood up, careful not to make a sound, they had left the door partially open and from there she could see that the room was empty and so was the landing. She opened the door carefully and walked out into the deathly silent room. She then went over to the window and saw the tire treads in the dusty driveway, she looked away and went over to the door, clutching the teddy closer if it was possible and walked out on to the landing, the house looked ransacked, things were chucked onto the landing, clothes, furniture, pictures, she was careful where she stepped because of the glass, and walked slowly over to her previous hiding place. She closed her eyes for a second not sure whether she wanted to look or not, but somehow curiosity got the better of her. Down below the hallway was a mess, glass, pictures, broken vases were scattered all over the floor, then she spotted it, a trail of blood. She was sure no one was left in the house so she raced down the stairs, tripping on the bottom and cutting her arm on a piece of broken vase. She cried out softly in pain but it didn't matter she needed to find her dad. _

_She stood for a moment looking over the blood drops on the dark wood floor, she followed them carefully. They led away from the hall and into the living room of the house. She turned the corner and saw her father in the centre of the room, he was in a heap on the floor, not moving, not breathing, blood surrounding him. She let out a cry, dropped the teddy on the floor and ran towards her father; she knelt down next to him not knowing what to do._

"_Daddy" she shouted poking him in the back, "Daddy wake up" she shouted again poking him harder. She then stood up, and walked round the front of him, his face was covered in blood and bruises, his eyes closed and his chest not moving, "Daddy please wake up" Maddie sobbed again nudging his shoulders but by then she knew what had happened to him. She may have been only 7 but she knew her father was never going to wake up. She ran away from his body, her clothes covered in his blood, picked up the battered teddy and ran into the closet in the hallway. Then she remembered the phone in her pocked picking it out, her trembling fingers dialled 911, and she sobbed to the woman on the other end that her daddy was dead, before hanging up. _

_end flashback_

By the end of the Maddie speaking she was in floods of tears she was shaking in Lindsay arms, her head buried in Lindsay shoulder. Lindsay herself had streams of tears down her face, and Danny had a mixture of wanting to kill the people that did this and crying as well. They sat there for over an hour, Danny holding them both in his arms, whispering comforting words, Maddie's cries had lessened by then and she had drifted off to sleep in Lindsay's arms. Danny looked over at the clock and realised it was now 7am and Lindsay and Maddie were both asleep and he was tired. So Danny carefully got off the sofa, picked up but Lindsay and Maddie bridle style and walked towards their bedroom, placing them both down onto the bed softly he climbed in next to them, so Maddie was in the middle and him and Lindsay were on either side of her. Finally he pulled up the quilt and gave Lindsay a soft kiss on the forehead, before rapping his two women into his arms and drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

REVIEW, GO ON REVIEW ME HAPPY xD xD 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Okay so I'm back from London, I have another, what 2 chapters ready to come up but they need checking first. So ill get them to you soon!!

Thanks for the reviews hands out cookies

Charlie

xxxxxx

* * *

Later on that morning, the three of them were woken by Danny's mobile ringing. Danny groaned and rolled over to retrieve the vibrating blue phone, Lindsay was now more awake and sitting up in bed, while Maddie had buried her head under the covers and was trying to hide herself in Lindsay's outer thigh.

"Messer" Danny said sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah Mac we both are, Yes and Maddie, okay one sec ill but you on speaker" Danny took the phone away from his ear and pressed the speaker button, and Mac's voice echoed around the silent room.

"Okay then Danny" he said.

"Mac its Lindsay, what do you need?" she asked sleepily, but at least she sounded more awake than Danny.

"Hey Lindsay," Mac said, "We need you to bring Maddie in to questioning; we have an interpreter here, so how quickly can you get over here?"

"Erm" Lindsay said looking at a yawning Danny, and down to the lump in the bed were a now lightly snoring Maddie was sleeping. "Give us an hour." She said looking at Danny's shocked face and laughing softly.

"Okay see you at 1" and with that Mac put the phone down. At the time Lindsay looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Oh my god, its 12 o'clock" Lindsay said jumping out of bed, "I'm 4 hours late to work." She said running round the room trying to find some clothes. Maddie who was woken when her pillow jumped out of the bed was now sitting in Danny's lap, them both giggling at Lindsay running round the room like a chicken with its head chopped off.

"Lindsay" Danny said trying to keep a straight face, but she wasn't listening, "Lindsay" he said a bit louder, and she finally turned round and looked at Danny and Maddie giggling on the bed.

"Yes" she said in a huff.

"Did you even listen to Mac on the phone?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes" she said again continuing her search for the other sock to match the one she already had in her hand. Then she stopped and looked at them both, "Oh" she said going slightly red and laughed along with them. "You think this is funny Maddie?" she asked her daughter placing her hands on her hips. And all Maddie could do was nod her head. "Oh really," Lindsay said raising an eyebrow and walking towards the bed so she was sitting opposite them. "Well I think I need to give you something to laugh about" and with that she reached out and grabbed Maddie tickling her sides and making the girl scream with laughter and surprise. Danny just sat back and watched the two of them laughing, Maddie more than Lindsay.

"Danny" she managed to squeak out. "H…e…l…p m…e" she said laughing again and trying to wiggle away from her mother.

"Well I don't know, you were laughing at your mommy." He said smiling.

"Exactly" Lindsay said smiling back at him. "Now are you sorry for laughing at Mommy?" She asked Maddie. The little girl tried to wiggle away again but Lindsay continued with the tickle attack, and then Maddie gave up and nodded as well as she could.

"Y…e…s" she managed to laugh out and Lindsay stopped tickling her and pulled the girl into a huge hug, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Are you ok today baby?" she asked cradling Maddie,

"Yeah" she said sadly, but smiled at her mother, "I miss daddy but I have you and Danny now." She said looking over to Danny and smiling, he smiled back and kissed them both on the forehead before getting out of the bed and walking towards the door.

"Well I'll go and make breakfast, what do you want Maddie?" he asked leaning on the door frame.

"Hum," she said, "Can I have pancakes please" she said smiling sweetly at him, batting her eyelids.

"Course you can" he said laughing, "You and mommy get dressed and ill make them." and with that he walked out of the room.

"Mommy" Maddie said realising something as Danny walked out of the room.

"Yes sweetie?" Lindsay asked taking Maddie off of her lap and onto the bed, before getting off the bed and walking towards the closet to get out some clothes.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked shyly looking down to Danny's old NYPD tee-shirt she currently had on.

"Oh" Lindsay said turning to face Maddie on the bed. She walked over and picked her up. "We'll find you summit." And she smiled at her and Maddie smiled back, walking over to the closet and looking threw some of Lindsay old cloths for things she could wear till Lindsay had gone and got her clothes or brought some more for her.

"Maddie, Lindz come and get you food." Danny shouted from the kitchen.

"Look at me Danny" Maddie said laughing and running into the kitchen with one of Lindsay's old strappy tee-shirt, which had now turned into a summer dress on Maddie, and a white tee underneath. She stood in the centre and did a twirl.

"Wow look at you little miss Monroe." He said laughing and placing a plate of pancakes on a chair in front of Maddie, she smiled and looked at the plate of pancakes, her eyes lighting up and running over to the seat, Danny laughing at her as she started to eat them with gusto. "Slow down sweetie" he said laughing and placing two more plates down next to and opposite Maddie. Lindsay walked into the room and sat next to Maddie, laughing with Danny at the speed the girl was managing to get threw the plate of pancakes, which were now smothered in syrup.

"You do realise she is going to be bouncing off the walls with all that sugar in her don't you?" Lindsay pointed out to Danny as she added some syrup to her own pancakes.

"Err" he said finishing off his own plate full. "Well it's a good think I am going to be in the field all day on the case then isn't it." Lindsay threw him an evil glare as the now slightly hyper Maddie was hopping slightly in her seat.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" she said bouncing up and down.

Lindsay groaned and looked at the smiling bouncing girl, "Yes sweetie?" she asked, glaring at Danny again.

"I've gotta pee." She said her cheeks going red and going slightly shy, "Where's the bathroom?" Lindsay laughed softly and pointed out of the room.

"It's the door next to our room." She said and Maddie quickly hoped down from the table and ran out of the room towards the bathroom. Lindsay and Danny laughed and finished off there pancakes, taking the empty plates from the table and after that Maddie came back into the room.

"Do you wonna come and watch TV with me cause mommy has to go and ring Flack to come and pick us up." Danny asked holding out his hand to Maddie, and the little girl nodded.

"Why do I have to ring Flack?" Lindsay said following them into the living room and standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Because you were the one that broke the car, so you shall be the one to call Flack." He said to her as Maddie turned on the TV, and switched it onto Disney Channel and High School Musical was on and Danny moaned.

"You said you wanted to watch TV with me" Maddie said laughing and started to sing along with the first song, and Danny muttered something about like mother like daughter.

"Fine I'll go call him." Lindsay said walking into the bedroom so it was semi silent as Maddie was singing the songs very loudly. She took the house phone out of its cradle and called Flacks number, and waited for flack to pick up on the other end.

"Flack speaking," Flack said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Flack its Lindz, I was wondering if you could swing by our place and pick me, Danny and Maddie up?"

"Who's Maddie? But yeah sure, be there in about 5"

"Maddie is, erm ill explain when you get here, and yeah 5 minutes is great."

"Okay then see you in 5 minutes then." Flack said and ended the call; Lindsay sighed and placed the phone back in the cradle. 'This could be fun' she thought to herself and walked out of the room, stopping to stand at the door way to laugh softly at the scene in front of her. Maddie was standing the middle of the living room dancing to the songs and Danny was sitting mesmerised by the little bundle of energy, she then walked over and pulled him up from the chair and made him dance with her, which surprisingly Danny did, they were both laughing and moving along with the song, and it warmed Lindsay's heart. She stood there for ages watching them dance until the song nearly ended and she spoke up.

"Nice moves Messer" she said chuckling,

"I only have nice moves because I have such a wonderful partner." He said and walked over to his wife, who was standing with one hand on her hip leaning on the door frame.

"Is that so" she said and leaned in to kiss him, Danny being the willing husband obliged. After some gagging noises from Maddie, she went over to the TV and sat in front of it watching the new song coming on and singing along to it. "Grownups" she groaned and turned up the volume and sang at the top of her voice. Meanwhile Danny and Lindsay were still locked in a passionate lip lock, coming up for air when needed.

There was a knock at the door, and considering Lindsay and Danny were too busy to answer it, Maddie got up and walked over to the door, opening it just enough to look out.

"Hey" flack said from outside the door, "What are you doing here?" he asked crouching down to Maddie's level. Maddie signed something in response but Flack had no idea what she was on about. "Sweetie I don't know sign language." And Maddie sighed opening the door more so he could see in. "Are Lindsay and Danny in?" flack asked standing up, and Maddie nodded her head, "Ok, where are they?" Maddie opened the door fully and pointed at the two Messer's locked in a passionate kiss. Flack laughed and walked into the apartment behind Maddie and stood with his arms crossed.

"Well it looks like you two aren't ready for work" he said lifting an eyebrow at them. "You do know there is a child in the apartment, the kid is probably scared for life." Flack laughed and Maddie nodded her head.

Danny and Lindsay stopped there passionate kiss and turned to look at them, Danny standing behind Lindsay his arms around her waist.

"You're not scared are you Maddie?" Danny asked and Maddie just shrugged her shoulders and ran over to the TV to continue to watch High School Musical.

"So are you two love birds going to explain this" he said gesturing towards Maddie, "Or am I going to have to wait for an explanation."

"You can wait Flack we need to get going." Lindsay said stepping out of Danny's embrace and walking over to the TV switching it off and Maddie was not happy about this she started to protest signing frantically at her mother. Lindsay just signed back at her, and Maddie sighed and nodded her head, then ran over to Danny and lifted her arms up, and Danny replied by picking the girl up and placing her on his hip.

"Right, we should be ok to leave now." Lindsay said taking her and Danny's gun and badges off the sideboard, followed by her handbag and a coat.

Flack, who was still staring at Danny with a child in his arms, was brought out by Maddie pocking him as she went past in Danny's arms. The four of them left the apartment and walked down to flack's car and took the 30 minute journey into the lab.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW U KNOW YOU WANT TO xD xD  
XXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

So anyway it may suprise you as it has a certain person, that Maddie is a real little girl i know although she is now 9 years old, I met her at a children's group I volunteer at and it took her about 3-4 months to talk there and now with the right people you can't get her to shut up. The disorder she has is real but I cant remember the real name of it but it is a type of Autism. She has been a very good critic on this story and for 9 she is a very advanced reader. So just wonted to say thanks and love ya Maddie. and also thanks for letting me use you as a character. xD

Next Chapter all ready and wait to go, i am having a writing frenzie at the moment so you should get some more chapters soon xD xD

Thanks for all the reviews

Charlie

xxxxxxx

* * *

Walking into the lab building with Maddie in his arms Danny Messer was getting some very strange looks, for one reason this was Danny Messer with a child in his arms and for another reason the child was having a conversation with Lindsay in sign language. They walked over to the lift where he, Maddie and Lindsay took it to the 54th floor. After the elevator stopped they got off and walked through the glass lab to get to Mac's office, most of the lab techs stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the three of them, Stella and Hawkes did as well but Lindsay just smiled and they kept on walking down the corridor behind Danny. Once they reached Mac's office Maddie knew what she was going to have to do and suddenly she buried her face into Danny's neck and held onto him for dear life. Danny saw her distress and started to rub her back gently, whispering comforting words into her ear, but it didn't help and she started to work herself up into a state, tears coming down her face and she was shaking badly in Danny's arms. Lindsay was also trying and failing to calm Maddie down. Mac by this point was at the door watching all three of them. 

"Is she ok?" Mac asked, opening the door so they could walk into his office.

Danny had the urge to say 'does she look okay.' But he bit his tongue and let Lindsay answer.

"I think she knows what's going to happen and doesn't want to explain it all again." Lindsay said calmly, and Danny swore he felt her nod her head into his neck, but she was now crying more than before and nothing Danny was doing was working. Lindsay saw his frustration and took Maddie out of his arms, placing her onto her hip and rocking her gently trying to calm her down. Once in her mother's arms she settled slightly, but Maddie didn't stop crying. "Maddie you need to calm down and then this can be over sooner okay sweetie." Lindsay said and wiped some of the hair out of Maddie's face. "Then we can go and get you some new clothes." She said smiling, and Maddie looked up and smiled at the horrified look on Danny face.

"Great, I'm going to have no money left by the end of the day" he said and Maddie laughed a little, now more calm she signed something to Danny, who looked puzzled and looked at Lindsay for a translation.

"She said yeah but can we get some ice cream as well." Lindsay said.

"Course we can and once we have finished her how about we go to the park and play." Danny asked the girl whose face now had a beaming smile across it and was nodding eagerly. "But first you need to answer some of Mac's questions okay?" the smile on Maddie's face dropped as Danny said this, but she nodded slowly. "Good girl" Danny said, and Lindsay gave her a quick squeeze.

"Right," Mac said still fascinated by the way the 3 interacted. "How about we get this over with quickly so you can go and get some of that ice cream?" and Mac held out his hand to her.

Maddie looked reluctantly at her mother who smiled and placed her onto the floor but Maddie grabbed onto her leg, signing something to her, and Maddie just laughed, and let go of Lindsay leg, walked over to Danny and hugged him, and he smiled and hugged her back, slowly she walked over to Mac, turning to look at Lindsay and then Danny who were smiling, she grabbed hold of Mac's hand and stood next to him.

"We'll call you when we are done." He said to Lindsay and Danny, then Mac and Maddie walked out of the room and down the corridor to one of the questioning rooms.

Danny and Lindsay both sighed, and Lindsay walked over and sat on the sofa, and Danny followed sitting next to her. They sat for a while Danny holding onto Lindsay hand stroking it softly with his thumb.

"She'll be ok babe" Danny said putting an arm round her shoulders.

"She looked so scared Danny, I didn't know how to this Danny, be a mother," Lindsay said her reservations returning to her mind.

"You did okay just," Danny said,

"I know I just winged it, you helped as well." Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I could do this without you." Danny kissed her on the head.

"You wont ever have to find out, I'll be with you every step of the way, you have a great kid lindz, she's a mini you."

"We have a great kid." Lindsay said sitting up and looking at Danny. "She is ours now Danny, mine and yours." She grabbed hold of his hand. "And we will all talk about what will happen tonight, together." She kissed his cheek,

"Lindsay, I love you, and Maddie is the most amazing kid, she is part of your life and now mine and I'm glad." Danny raised Lindsay hand to her lips and kissed it. "Now how about we go and get some coffee to wake us up before that shopping trip." He stood up and pulled Lindsay with him, they walked hand in hand towards the break room, both thinking about what could be going on in the questioning room, and how this could change both there lives forever.

They walked into the break room and went straight for the coffee machine, pouring the sludge that Adam likes to drink down the sink Danny placed in some fresh and put the machine on. Lindsay sat on the sofa, looking out of the glass window into the central of Manhattan at the people walking past, all the cars, thinking about what had changed over the past 48 hours, how her life had changed. She didn't notice Danny sit next to her and place two cups of coffee in front of them both.

"She is going to be fine, she's a strong little girl, just like her mom." Danny said, and Lindsay turned round and faced him.

"I know she is, that's what scares me, she is so much like me, after what happened I know how I dealt with it and it hurt me for the rest of my life. I don't want my baby to be like that." Lindsay sighed picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"She wont hun, we will help her threw it and she took the first step telling us about it." Danny smiled at Lindsay but she was unconvinced.

"But Danny she told us about that, that bitch, she was so mean to my baby, how could she do that to a little girl, I mean yeah he took care of her, better than even I thought he would or could, but the people he chose, the things she must have thought…" Lindsay trailed off as she realised she was working herself up into a frenzy.

"Lindsay, she is a beautiful, strong, intelligent, head strong little girl who is way more emotionally stable than she should be. She is a brilliant kid Lindsay and I'm sure what ever that woman did to her, has not changed the way she is. She's a fighter lindz and god if in a few years time she finds the guys, I think I'll have to beat them off with a very large stick." He laughed and Lindsay looked at him.

"Your speaking like a dad already." She smiled and kissed him on the lips softly. "Thank you and you are right she is a little fighter and if she wants to stay with us," Danny tried to shush Lindsay then but she held up a hand. "I'm going to ask her Danny, your right she is a mature kid, she should be able to make her decisions on her own, not have anyone make them for her, not like that woman did." Lindsay looked sad at the thought of the possible outcome of the conversation she is going to have to have with Maddie.

"She would wont to stay Lindsay, you are her mother, she loves you, and after today we will talk but enjoy what we are going to do today, and heck go and max out my credit cards." Danny laughed and so did Lindsay but them she pulled him into a passionate yet still okay at work kiss.

"Still at work guys" Stella said walking into the break room, which made Lindsay and Danny stop kissing, "Who was the girl you were with earlier anyway?" she said pouring herself some coffee.

"Your subtle Stell you know that," Lindsay said sitting back onto the sofa so she had her head on Danny chest. "And she is my…" Lindsay stopped talking as she saw Mac walk into the break room with Maddie, who, once she saw her mother, broke out into a beaming smile which infected Lindsay and ran into her mother's arms. Lindsay hugged Maddie close and kissed her head, then Maddie gave Danny a hug and he kissed her head as well.

"Are you okay baby?" Lindsay asked looking past Maddie to Mac who nodded back and so did Maddie, which made Lindsay smile and mouth 'thank you' to Mac who mouthed, 'we need to talk' back and she just nodded. "So how about we go and max out Danny's credit card?" she asked Maddie who nodded her head eagerly and jumped out of Danny's grasp before he could tickle her.

"Hey no fair." Danny said and pouted, all Maddie did was stick her tongue out and stand next to Lindsay who was now standing up. "So I'll see you later, how about we go and have ice cream together after your shop." Lindsay and Maddie both nodded, and Danny got up and kissed them both on the forehead. Then Lindsay picked up Maddie and they both walked out of the room, Maddie waving behind Lindsay at Danny who smiled and waved back.

Stella and Mac were still standing watching the three of them in amazement, Stella more so than Mac.

"Danny what…" Stella began but Danny cut her off.

"Stell I know this is very confusing to you, but heck it is for me as well and until we all know what's going on I can't tell you ok?" Danny asked, and Stella and Mac both nodded back. "Right so the DB." And Danny went back to his work life, thinking about his wife and her daughter, of what was going to happen, and also feeling dory for his credit card.

* * *

Come on then people review time you know you want to wiggles eyebrows :P 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAB REVIEW EVERYONE!!

HUGS AND COOKIES xDxD

Charlie

xxxxxxx

* * *

While Danny worked on catching the killer, Lindsay and Maddie were having a very nice shopping spree, Maddie had some cloths that they had managed to recover from her house, all her underwear and shoes, some school clothes and some everyday clothes but most of it had been torn or was too damaged to wear again, so they had brought her some new clothes, a couple of dresses, some trousers and also a few tee-shirts. They had done pretty well and thanks to some bargains Danny's credit card would live to see another day. They were all shopped out as they walked towards the playground nearest the lab in Central Park, it was a lovely day, so they decided they would go and meet Danny in the park instead before going to the ice cream shop. 

Maddie had run off towards the swings as soon as Lindsay said where she would be sitting if she needed anything. With a smile on her face she watched her daughter play like a normal 7 year old, and at least for a while forget about the things that had happen not 48 hours before. Maddie had found some friends to play with and despite the fact she wasn't talking to them, they were playing like they had know each other for ages. She spotted the mother of the children coming towards her, all of them having other children as well as the ones that were playing with Maddie.

"Hey," the blonde lady said to Lindsay coming and sitting next to her on the bench, she was about mid thirties and was holding onto a pram. "My names Shelly, your daughter is playing with my two boys, Dean and Ryan." She pointed out the two sandy haired boys running around with Maddie. "And this is Bella" pointing to the sleeping little girl in the pram.

"Lindsay and my daughter is Maddie, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and the woman shook it.

"So is Maddie your only child." The woman was nice and polite and was obviously trying to make a conversation and as much as Lindsay just wanted to sit and watch Maddie play, she might as well talk to her.

"Yeah, no other kids so far." Lindsay said, looking at the woman, she decided she may as well make an effort. "So do you have anymore children?"

"Yeah I have one more another boy called Sam; he's 11 and playing baseball at the ball park with his dad." Shelly looked over at Lindsay and smiled, "So where is your other half," Lindsay looked at the woman and then down to her wedding ring,

"Oh, he's working, we are both Crime Scene Investigators, so once he's rapped up the case he's meeting us here." Lindsay smiled over at the woman and then looked around the park to find where Maddie had gone, she wasn't by the swings anymore and Lindsay started to panic a little as she couldn't see her first time, but then she spotted her in the sandpit with the two boys.

"So you are detectives then?" Shelly asked.

"Yes, its how we met actually, 3 years ago now." Lindsay said.

"So your husband is not Maddie's father?" Shelly asked and then spoke after the look on Lindsay face, "I'm sorry, its just I'm a house wife, spend most of the time with children, I don't get a lot of time to speak to adults. You don't need to…" but Lindsay cut her off.

"No, no, its fine honestly," Lindsay smiled at the woman, "I know what you mean, I work long hours, you are probably the only other person I have spoken to outside the lab in a while." She laughed a little and Shelly did as well. "And no Danny, my husband, is not Maddie biological father, he erm he died."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Shelly said quickly, "I shouldn't have brought it up I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I only found out yesterday to be honest, but the man has been dead to me for years." Lindsay stopped and looked up, "Look at me spilling my guts out to a woman I only just met." Lindsay laughed slightly again.

"It's okay, I mean, my husband is always working, and today is one of his only days off, he's a fire fighter, the kids hardly ever see him anymore, heck neither do I." Shelly stopped and turned around to look at the kids playing and turned back again, "This is me spilling my guts." They both laughed and started to speak about anything, the weather, Lindsay and Shelly's home, they had both come from out of the state and met and married man working for the state. They sat and chatted for a good hour as the children played various games. They exchanged details, phone numbers, and then Shelly had to leave to go and meet her husband, the children protested as they were having so much fun, but they went there separate ways and Maddie went back to playing on the climbing frame on her own, yet she was still smiling.

This gave Lindsay time to sit and think about what was going on, about what had happened. She felt so sad and guilty about not being a part of her daughter's life, they were even in the same city; they could have met in the park, at the store, in the street and would never have known about it. She could have been part of her daughter's life, watched her first steps, heard her talk for the first time, seen her first day at school, if only she had gone back to see the body, if she had gone back into that bloody room and seen her daughter. She could never forgive herself for missing so much of the little girl's life, her little girl. Lindsay sat on the bench thinking off all she had missed in her daughter's life, feeling sadder second by second, the only joy she felt was looking up and seeing the girl she thought died running around the sand, swinging and playing on the climbing frame. Maddie waved at her mother from the top of the frame, Lindsay maternal instincts kicked in slightly and thought about how she could fall from there, but she just smiled and waved back, as she saw the girl climb down a bit and run along to the slide.

Maddie got up off the slide and a person caught her eye, standing up quickly she ran as fast as she could towards the edge of the park, Lindsay was worried so she stood up, picked up her bags and followed the girl. Maddie ran into the waiting arms of the man who had turned around so he was facing away from them. Lindsay's mind was going from one extreme to the other, and her heart was racing at 60 mph. Maddie was laughing so something in her brain knew she wasn't going to be hurt, but she was still worried, moving closely towards Maddie and the man who had her in his arms. With her heart and mind still racing Maddie smiled when she was her mother, but then looked confused and Lindsay new it was because of the worried look on her face. Maddie tapped the man on the shoulder and pointed towards Lindsay, so the man turned around and Lindsay sighed as she saw who it was.

"Danny" she said letting out a breath, "God you two scared me" Both of them looked confused and then Maddie signed something to Lindsay.

"Yeah sweetie that's why I looked so worried, I didn't know who you had run to." She walked towards them and kissed Maddie's cheek and Danny's lips. Maddie signed something again.

"No sweetie it's fine, my mind just went into overdrive that's all." Lindsay smiled at them both, "Now didn't we mention ice cream earlier."

Maddie's face lit up and they walked together out of the park, Lindsay and Danny hand in hand, Maddie on Danny's hip, and Lindsay's free hand grabbing hold of the bags. Walking out of Central Park so many people would have thought they were the perfect family, that it was two loving parents taking their young daughter out for the day. And in a way it was, just that they had not been brought together by normal means, but 'hey who likes normal' Lindsay thought resting her head on Danny's shoulder as they walked out of the park. 'This might just work' she and Danny both thought together without even knowing they were thinking the same. But little did they know that round the corner, only a phone call away was something that could tear the perfect family apart.

* * *

PRESS THE BUTTON PLEASE, GO ON IT'S BLUE xDxD 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Okay so wow i thought i added this but well i have like 3 chapters ready to go now, ive been in paris and now have a cold but JJ reminded me to do this so thanks to her, so anyway here we go :D

THANKS FOR ALL THE

Charlie

XXXX

* * *

After eating what seemed like their weight in ice cream, the three "Messer's" left the ice cream parlour, Maddie wearing more than she had actually eaten.

"You know she is going to be hyper for the rest of the day, the amount of sugar that's been loaded into her today." Lindsay said watching the now changed little girl running in front of them.

"Yeah but she's enjoyed herself, and it's taken her mind off of what happened," Danny said, and Lindsay just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah she has," they continued to walk, keeping an eye on where Maddie had gone so she didn't get lost as they walked over the road back towards Central Park, so they could get back to the lab. Threw the park Danny decided he had too much energy and him and Maddie had races, which Maddie won every time, and Lindsay was sure Danny was cheating, but seeing the huge smile on Maddie's face every time she won the race was enough for her to let Danny keep doing it. They walked over the road after they went through the park to get to the lab. Finally they walked through the glass doors and got into the elevator so Danny could get back to work. They were all smiling and Maddie skipping as they got off onto the 64th floor and walked towards the break room. They passed Mac's office and then suddenly stopped, Lindsay's jaw hit the floor, and Maddie ran and hid behind a shocked and confused looking Danny.

"Lindsay" Mac shouted out of his office, coming from around the back of his desk, past the two people sitting with him and out towards the three of them in the corridor. "These are..." Mac started but Lindsay had already walked into Mac's office and Danny, and a reluctant Maddie followed.

"I know who they are." Lindsay said coldly cutting Mac off. "Dora, Stefan, always a pleasure." She said sarcastically, and the two figures in the chairs turned stood up and turned round to face them.

"Well if it isn't little Lindsay Monroe all grown up." The old lady, who must have been Dora, said.

"Indeed" Lindsay replied. "Do you want something or is this just a social drop in, because as much as I enjoy our lovely chats, I hardly doubt you would be here for one."

"You know why we are here Lindsay, Victor left her to us if anything ever happened to him, where taking her back to Florida, we are going to get her special help for her problem." Dora said sounding like Maddie had some strange disease she needed to have fixed.

"My daughter does not have a problem, and she is not going anywhere with you." Lindsay said standing defensively in front of Danny and Maddie.

"I think you might be mistaken because she is coming with us, you have not been in her life at all for the past 7 years, you ran off with some drunken bloke you met down the pub and left your husband and daughter to fend for themselves. So what makes you think you have any rights for this child?" Dora was growing red in the face and Maddie was getting scared so Danny picked her up and hugged her.

"He told you I left them, for your information we had gotten a divorce before I even gave birth to Maddie, and he told me my daughter had died, he arranged a funeral and I buried a box which I thought had my daughter in. So I think Dora that I am perfectly capable of looking after my daughter."

Lindsay was getting angry not only that she was standing in front of the catalysts that caused the breakup of her marriage to Victor but the fact that they were accusing her of leaving the one thing she loved with all her heart, and she loved Maddie so much that it hurt, it broke her when she thought Maddie had died. She had lost her soul and it took so long for her to come out of that place.

"You lying little bitch, my son would not lie to me, and you are disrespecting his name. What I thought about you was right, you always were a stuck up little bitch." Dora spat at her and walked closer to Danny and Maddie, who had stopped looking scared and was now trying to get as close to Danny and as far away from Dora as possible.

"Stay away from them." Lindsay said backing up so she was standing next to Danny and stroked Maddie's head.

"Maddie sweetie, it's Grandma, come on you know you what to come home with me and Grandpa." Dora's voice had gone sickly sweet and Lindsay could not stand it, and by the looks of it nether could Maddie as she was now trying, not that it was possible, to hide more from Dora.

"I think its obvious Dora that she doesn't want to go with you and I can't really blame her." Lindsay said.

"You, have no right to take her, my son has been murdered and she is the last thing we have of him." Dora was trying to play the distraught mother, but Lindsay wasn't buying it, and knew that it wasn't the reason she wanted to take Maddie.

"Oh please," Lindsay said rolling her eyes, "The only reason you want Maddie is because you have seen, I have him, I bet you came down here to say you were putting her up for adoption, but because I obviously have been looking after her, you no miraculously think you can look after her. And wanting to get one over on me is NOT a reason to take a daughter from her mother." Lindsay was calm considering the last time they were in the same room together she had punched Dora in the face, Victor had blamed it on hormones.

"How dare you." Dora said walking up, middle finger pointing at Lindsay. "You little wench, I love my grand daughter how very dare you." She was now face to face with Lindsay trying to stare her out, but Lindsay was having none of it, and wasn't frightened.

Behind Dora she could see Stefan's semi apologetic look, Lindsay had always gotten along well with him, and was always surprised how a man like him could put up with a woman like Dora. Mac was looking at Lindsay, about to step in but Lindsay gave him a look and he backed off slightly.

"You say you know your grand daughter." Lindsay said looking at Maddie and winking, which made the little girl smile, and feel a little better. "How old is she Dora?" Lindsay asked calmly.

"Excuse me." Dora said shocked at the question.

"You heard me; you say you know your grand daughter, how old is she? When is her birthday?" Lindsay said looking Dora straight in the eye and she could see the woman was flinching.

"She is, her birthday is." Dora stopped and looked at the smug look on Lindsay face at the fact she couldn't answer the simple present. "Why do I have to answer this stupid question anyway what does it prove?"

"You know exactly why and what this proves. You don't know anything about Maddie so I don't know how on earth you will be able to look after her." Lindsay said holding onto Danny's hand, and he gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Are you going to stand there and let this woman walk away with my granddaughter?" Dora asked turning to Mac, screeching slightly as she wasn't getting her own way. Mac stared at the woman, not quite shore what to make of the screeching old woman.

"I don't know what you want me to do, ma'm," he said remembering he was the authority figure in the room. "Detective Monroe," he looked at Lindsay smiled slightly then looked back at the woman whose face had changed to a look of shock at the detective part. "Is one of the finest officers I have ever had the pleasure to work with, and I cannot think of a better person to look after that little girl, and if you want my opinion." Dora clearly did not but Mac continued anyway. "I think that Maddie would be better off with her mother." Dora went bright red and stormed up to the desk retrieving her handbag, turning to glare at Mac she made her way to the door and turned round.

"You will not win this one, you may have stolen my son but he saw sense eventually, she will to." She pointed at Maddie who was still hiding in Danny's arms. "Come on Stefan." And with a final huff she stormed out of the room.

Stefan walked over to Lindsay and when both Mac and Danny thought he was going to have a go as well they both smiled.

"Lindsay it's lovely to see you sweetie." He smiled and kissed Lindsay softly on the cheek.

"Stefan I really don't know how you put up with that woman?" Lindsay said turning to the door than turning back again. "And it's lovely to see you again." Maddie then decided to come from behind Danny's legs and walk towards her Grandfather, signing to him and he smiled.

"Hello chipmunk." Stefan said lifting her up in the air and kissing her cheek as well. "And I know I'm sorry but you know what?" he said and as he placed her back down again she signed 'No'. "I am not going to let you leave your mom, cause she is the best thing that is going to happen in your life you know." He said and Maddie smiled slightly walking to Lindsay and asking to be picked up, which Lindsay did.

"Take care of her Lindsay." Stefan said walking towards the door, "I know what he did Lindsay and you need to know he was so sorry. He knew what he was doing and I would never make excuses for what he did, because he knew it would bring things back. But he was sorry." Stefan smiled again at Lindsay and Maddie.

"Stefan." Lindsay said and he turned around to face her, "You're not leaving her life; you are the only grandparent who will love her, as much as it pains me to admit it, so you better not go to far." She smiled and Stefan smiled back.

"So this is not goodbye, this is see you later." He said smiling one last time and walked out of the lab.

Lindsay, Danny and even Mac let out the huge sigh that they had all been holding in. Maddie looked at her mother and threw her arms round her neck as a sign of comfort and Lindsay hugged her daughter close, "I'm never going to leave you." She whispered in her ear over and over again. Maddie then broke down into tears which Lindsay knew had been coming for a while, and Lindsay cried a little along with her daughter. Mac smiled and nodded at Danny who escorted Maddie and Lindsay out of the room, forgetting all about going back to work and explaining what had just happened. But in a way Mac knew what was going on. They got into the newly fixed car, Maddie still in Lindsay arms as she had fallen to sleep on the way to the car, as it was about 8pm and they had all had a very busy day. They travelled home in silence and as they had had a late lunch each of them decided bed would be the best option. So as Danny got the bags out of the back of the car, Lindsay put Maddie to bed in there room, where somehow they had managed to make a makeshift bed next to it. Lindsay climbed into the main bed, and not soon after she was drifting to sleep, before she did she felt Danny get in next to her, wrap his arms around her middle and kiss her neck. Then Lindsay drifted into an uneasy sleep, Stefan having brought back all the horrors she thought she left behind.

* * *

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON, GO ON PRESS IT!!! PWWEEAASSEEE!! 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!

This is a bit of a long one but I hope you like it, second song insert bit, it worked well in my last one so I have tried it again. Speaking of the other one I should be updating soon, been in a bit of writers block about it.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

COOKIES AND SMARTIES (THE BLUE ARE BACK PEOPLE!)

Charlie

xxxxxxxx

* * *

The next morning Lindsay woke as the sunlight streamed threw the semi open curtains, looking round she saw that Maddie was still asleep and Danny was snoring lightly next to her. Maddie had woken that night, she wasn't screaming as bad as last night but she was crying a lot. Lindsay had managed to get her to go back to sleep in her own bed, and she was now sleeping soundly. Lindsay sighed knowing she would now never be able to get back to sleep, so she removed herself from Danny's grasp and walk out of the bedroom softly, so she didn't wake the other two occupants up.

She turned on the coffee maker after walking into the kitchen and while she waited took some milk and a cup from out of the cupboards. After pouring herself some coffee she walked back into the living room, only the light from outside illuminated the room and Lindsay looked over at the clock, seeing that it was only 8am she sighed again.

So much was going threw her head at the moment, so many memories' she thought she had suppressed for years till now. Running a hand threw her hair she took a sip from the coffee cup in her other hand before placing it onto the table in front of her and sitting with her legs under her onto the sofa. She picked up the remote off the table and turned on the radio, 'Kelly Clarkson's-Breakaway' was about to come on and for Lindsay there wasn't a more perfect song to sum up her childhood. She sat and listened to the lyrics of the song, memories from her past came flooding back.

(AN: The song lyrics are in bold italics, the memories are in italics,

_**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)  
**_

_Lindsay Monroe sat watching out of her bedroom window, the rain streaming down the old panes, downstairs the howling of laughter was heard, but she couldn't join in with it. She sighed and looked out again, she could see the barn slightly threw the heavy rain but it was blurred. Her mind starting to wonder, thinking about what she would do now, how her life would turn out, who her life would be with, where she would go, she couldn't stay here, not now, she just couldn't stay here knowing they blamed her. They never said they did but she could see it in there eyes, it was her fault she had died and they were saying it all threw the looks and sideways glances. She looked up to the sky, Lindsay wasn't a religious person, she thought it was all a loads of bull to be honest but right now she needed someone so she prayed to who ever up there was listening._

_**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away  
**_

_She sat on the sofa staring at her family, it was the anniversary of her death and Lindsay had never felt so alone, they had gone out as a family that day, they went to her favourite park and went riding threw the hills, no one spoke to Lindsay, and if she had wondered off no one would have known. At 13 years old she knew that her family would never feel the same way about her, all she wanted was to leave, leave and never come back, so like she did that day in the rain, she sat and she prayed. _

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

_18 year old Lindsay Monroe stood and looked at the house, leaning her back on her car she sighed and gave one last look at the old place before she turned and got into her car. She was finally leaving, finally getting away for it, and she had never felt so alive in her life._

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
**_

_She stopped the car at the old cemetery and took the flowers off the seat next to her, she got out of the car, locked it, and then walked threw the old cemetery looking for the grave. She found it and stopped before looking down onto the head stone. Sighing she placed the flowers down on top of the grey stone, "I'm off to College now, I've got a place on the Forensics course, you know the one I told you about. I'll come and see you again, promise. Love you." Lindsay said and crouched down stroking the headstone slightly then stood up and made her way back to her car._

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  
**_

_Lindsay looked down at the letter in her hand, she had gotten the job, she had gotten the job in New York, she was still in shock as she re-read the letter again just to make sure that she had read it right the first time. She smiled after reading it again, "I'm finally leaving." She said to herself and placed the letter on the coffee table in front of her._

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

_She walked up to the house, she was leaving for New York tomorrow but she had yet to inform her family that she was going, in fact she can't remember the last time she had spoken to them. She knocked on the old wooden front door, and her mother answered, she smiled at her, and her mother gave her a small smile back. They walked into the living room and stood in front of her father and mother, her elder sister and brother were on the sofa as well, although the youngest members where no where to be seen._

"_I've come to tell you," she both signed and said for her sister's benefit. "That I'm leaving tomorrow for New York, I've been given a job at the Crime Lab there, and it's a fantastic opportunity, and I just wanted to tell you I was leaving." She said and signed very quickly, looking at the expressions on everyone's faces, her mothers was as always blank, he father looked worried and her brother and sister a mixture of sadness and happiness. _

_Before they could reply she started to speak again. "I just wanted to say I still love you no matter what you think of me, and I am going now to start a fresh." Lindsay said and then turned and walked out of the living room and the front door. Leaving her family to process the information she had just left them with._

_**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
**_

_She stood looking up at the huge building that was the New York Crime lab on her first day at work, she had already been to the New York Zoo and was now about to step foot for the first time into the huge building and start her new life in New York, away from everything she had left behind. To start fresh again, she smiled and walked threw the glass doors, that headed into the lab. Into a new life, a new start and she was ready for this._

_**  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

As the song ended Lindsay wiped some of the tears from her cheeks, her eyes were slightly puffy, all the memories from her past had come back in that one song, and it was all very overwhelming to her. She sat there in silence for a moment and took a shaky sip from her coffee. The memories both good and bad were what had changed her life, and made her the woman she was today, but so many had lost there lives because of it, people she loved and cared for, and that woman had brought it all back. When she stepped foot in that lab, all Lindsay had left in Bozeman, what she had moved away from came back, and right now she didn't know what to do.

For the next hour or so Lindsay sat on the sofa and listened to the radio, not really paying any attention to the songs, her mind was working to much, processing all that had happened, and she made a deal with herself that day. She made a promise to her daughter and to the person who had looked after all that years. She promised her daughter would have an easier childhood than she had had, a stable home, and parents that loved her. She looked up to the ceiling and saying a little prayer like she did all those years ago, to what ever was listening she prayed. She closed her eyes again and leant her head back on to the back of the sofa.

"Mommy," the sleepy voice made Lindsay lift her head up and open her eyes, there standing in the door was Maddie, she had on Danny's old NYPD shirt, because they had forgotten to buy her any night clothes, the had the teddy hugged close to her chest and her hair was a bit of a mess. Lindsay had never seen anything so cute, and she was reminded then how luck she was to have her daughter back.

Lindsay held out her arms and Maddie came running into them, Maddie wrapped her arms round Lindsay neck and hugged onto her tightly. Then let her go and Maddie sat on Lindsay lap, they were facing each other.

"Good morning sweetie." Lindsay said, "Did you have a good dream?"

"Yeah," Maddie said nodding, "the first dream wasn't," she said in a quiet voice, "But then I had a nice dream about you and Danny, and we went to a place with lots of horses, and wheat fields and I think I had been then before when I was a little, and we rode horses, and we went for walks and played, and we went swimming,"

Maddie went on and on about the dream for about 10 minutes telling Lindsay what they had done on holiday, she smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm to the dream, over Maddie's shoulders she saw a semi awake Danny walk to the door. He stood in the frame resting onto it he listened like Lindsay smiling at the same parts.

"And then we all went horse riding but Danny didn't know what to do," Maddie said but she got cut off by Danny.

"Yeah I really should learn how to do that now I have two cowgirls in my life." he said smiling, which caused Maddie to turn around.

"Danny." She shouted jumping off of Lindsay lap, dropping the teddy as well and running into Danny's arms. He caught Maddie and lifted her up in the air, kissing her cheek then placed her on the floor again.

"Maddie." Danny said in a slightly serious tone, holding onto one of Maddie's hands. "We need to talk to you about something," he led Maddie over to the sofa and sat her next to Lindsay.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked in a small voice, "Are you letting them take me?" her voice cracking slightly, and Lindsay saw this,

"No, no, no, sweetie," Lindsay said turning to face Maddie and holding onto one of her hands, "We," she looked at Danny and he smiled, "Me and Danny, were wondering if you would like to stay with us, permanently, become part of the family." She said and looked at Danny again, "Now we know this is very sudden and your daddy's death was only 2 days ago and we don't need a decision now, but we would like to know if you would like to stay with us." Lindsay let out a breath and looked into Maddie's eyes, they were full of all emotions, mainly sadness or hurt but she wasn't quite sure. They sat there in silence for about 5 minutes all of them thinking about what would happen, what had happened and how all their lives would change.

"Maddie," Danny said and both of them turned to face him, "We don't need an answer now," he said, but she smiled at him.

"I want to stay," Maddie said smiling, "I want to stay with you and mommy, and I know that daddy only," she took a deep breath then, "died, two days ago but we spoke about it, what would happen if anything ever happened to him what he would want me to do." Her voice was getting quieter and her eyes were filling up with tears but she continued, "He said he wouldn't what me to be moping around all day, and he wanted me to carry on with my life, and he wanted me to find mommy, and live with her, and have a nice life." She smiled, "So I'm gonna do it for daddy and I'm gonna make him proud." She had tears streaming down her cheeks now, she sat back and fell into her mothers arms.

"He would be so proud of you," Lindsay said kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure you are only 7?" she said, "Cause you are coping a lot better than I did, so I bet where ever you daddy is, he is so proud of you." Maddie nodded and turned to hug Lindsay properly. "So, does this mean you are going to stop with us then?" Maddie lifted up her head and nodded eagerly. "Good" Lindsay said hugging her close again.

"So now we have that sorted out," Danny said and walked over to the door next to where he was sitting, "What are we going to paint your room like?" he asked opening the door and revealing a shabby looking room, there were boxes everywhere and junk all over the place.

Maddie's face lit up, and got up off the sofa, bringing Lindsay with her, they walked over to the room, and looked inside.

"Erm, how about," Maddie's face went deep in thought, her faces scrunching up slightly, and Danny was reminded how much she looked like her mother. "Different colours, like a white wall, and lots and lots of multi-coloured spots." She said smiling, looking up at Danny with starry, cute eyes.

"How could I say no to that face," Danny said laughing slightly, "We can go to the store later and get everything; there is a bed in there anyway."

Once all the colours had been chosen and they had eaten there breakfast they went out to the store to buy about 10 different colours to paint Maddie's room they managed to paint the room to her liking, it seems her looks wasn't the only thing that she had inherited from her mother, unfortunately for Danny. The room was now ready and the little girl could not have been happier with the result. The walls were all white except for about 11 different sized circles on all of the four walls, there was a single bed and a dresser, which was already in the room, which they had painted pink, and there were some photos on the walls that Maddie liked out of Lindsay collection of Montana.

"I love it," Maddie said with a beaming smile, "Much nicer than my old room, Karen made me pick out the colours," the smile came off her face and she turned to face Danny and Lindsay who were standing behind her. "They are going to catch her aren't they? She's gonna go to jail and those men to?" the little girls eyes pleaded, and Lindsay kneeled down to her level.

"They are going to try there hardest," Lindsay said, "Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack wont stop till they catch them Maddie, and we wont let anything happen to them," Lindsay looked up and Danny and he smiled at Maddie.

"Lindsay's right," Danny said kneeling down as well. "Now Maddie I'm going to tell you something ok, but you need to promise me not to tell anyone else okay." Maddie nodded and looked intrigued like any child would, Danny looked at Lindsay and smiled and then looked back at Maddie.

"A few years ago, a very bad man named Sonny Sassone hurt my brother; he hurt him so bad he went into a coma. Do you know what one of those is?" Maddie nodded, "OK, so my brother went in to a coma and I didn't think that they would be able to catch Sonny because he had gotten away with so much already, but Mac didn't give up. He didn't stop searching until he had found the evidence to put him away. So I know that Mac won't stop till he has caught them okay Maddie." Maddie nodded and walked over to Danny and hugged his neck. Danny smiled and rubbed her back.

"Okay madam to bed with you." Lindsay said standing up and holding out her hand, Maddie held onto it and they walked into the room, Danny heard Maddie asking if Lindsay would read her a story and then he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He hadn't realised that telling that story had made him think how much his life had changed since that night. And how much Mac had done to get Sonny to jail. He smiled as he heard the laughter of Lindsay and Maddie, and walked over to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge, after all the game was on.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW CLICK ON THE LINK GO ON CLICKEDIE CLICK CLICK xDxDxD 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER! OR ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS I ADD TO THIS!!

Okay so im now in the "exam season" at school meaning, revision, revision, revision x( which sucks dramatically but I am doing writing its just getting the time to update this, which I should do more often as it is Easter break next week for 2 weeks so I will update 2 new chappis then hopefully!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Charlie

xxxxxxxx

* * *

The next 3 days was pretty uneventful for the "Messer's" Mac had given both Lindsay and Danny a few days off, they were on call for huge crimes, serial killers or any other major event. So they sent those 3 days helping Maddie start to get over her fathers death, she was doing quite well, and the state had said she needed to go and see a councillor. The first visit went quite well, Maddie wasn't talking to the woman yet but she was signing and drawing for her without much difficultly or distress. The nightmares had calmed down and for the first time Maddie had slept threw the night, a few tears but not enough to make her scream or go and get Lindsay. The hunt for the murders was now in full force, Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack had managed to ID and find the two accomplices, and the man hunt was now on for Karen. The next big thing next to the trial that Maddie and Lindsay had to over come was the funeral, and as the body had now been released, Dora and Stefan had organised the funeral to happen in 2 days time. Maddie had been told and was so far taking the news very well, but for now a bigger issue was about to come up, school.

"Maddie," Lindsay said one morning at breakfast, "Now I know this is a bit sudden but well, we need to sort out school, where are you going at the moment?" Lindsay asked.

"St Mary's Prep," Maddie said taking another spoon full of her cereal.

"Do you like it there?" Danny asked.

Maddie thought for a second and then shook her head,

"Why not?" Lindsay asked.

"Because the other girls are mean and pick on me cause I sign and no ones my friends there, and they are all posh girls who like Barbie's and ballet and wearing expensive clothes. I don't like any of them." Maddie said looking from Lindsay to Danny,

"Okay so how about if we told you, you could swap schools and go to one near here. A new one, would you like that?" Lindsay asked and looked at Maddie who now had a huge beaming smile on her face, and was nodding her head. "Okay I'll take that as a yes, how about tomorrow if you want we can go and have a look at some, because I know we can't keep you in this apartment all the time, and I know you love to learn." Maddie looked confused then,

"How do you know that?" Maddie asked

"Because me and Danny have seen all the books in your room, so you like to read as well do you?" Lindsay asked and Maddie's response was the same, "Okay so considering we haven't been out much how about we go to the Library for a while," Maddie smiled and hopped off of her chair, stuffing as much of her cereal in her mouth as she could.

"Can we go now?" she asked threw a mouth full of cereal, Danny and Lindsay laughed.

"Swallow and then say that again." Danny said, and Maddie swallowed all of the cereal in her mouth.

"Can we go now, please" she asked again.

"Go and get dressed and we can go." Lindsay said smiling and she watched the little girl run as fast as she could into her room to get dressed.

"She definitely takes after you." Danny commented and sat down taking a sip out of his coffee.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lindsay asked placing her hands on her hips. Danny laughed and looked over to the book shelves. It was 4 shelves high was overflowing and straining from all the pressure of the books. Lindsay laughed and looked back to Danny. "Okay, okay." She said and saw Maddie run back into the room, she had a green top on backwards, her trousers half on and one pink and one purple sock on.

"Maddie sweetie," Lindsay said stifling a giggle, "I think you need to go and get dressed again." Maddie looked at her mother puzzled.

"Why," she asked and then looked down at what she had quite literally thrown on, her face formed an "o" and she ran back into her bedroom.

"Most definitely after you," Danny said again laughing and standing up to collect the plates off the table and put them into the kitchen. Lindsay laughed again and they got ready to go out.

After a quick change they were all ready to do to the library. They walked quickly to the state library and spent over 2 hours looking round searching for books, Maddie was like a kid in a candy store, her eyes glistened with intrigue, after leaving the library Danny and Lindsay got called into work, so as they didn't have anybody to look after Maddie, they took her in as well.

They walked into the lab and saw all the others sitting in the conference room, looking in a heated discussion about something, they dropped Maddie off in the break room with her books and she seemed very content to sit listening to Lindsay I-Pod and reading her books.

Danny and Lindsay walked into the room and then saw the solemn and puzzled looks on all of the rest of there faces.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked,

"We were sent this in the mail, it's from Karen." Mac said and pushed the box towards Lindsay. She looked inside, there were 2 pictures and then a letter inside of it, she put on a pair of gloves off of the table and picked up one of the photo's, she looked at it shocked, placed it down then picked up the other photo, quickly dropping that to the table and looking up at the other's,

"Son of a bitch." She said, "How did she get these, how did she…" she stopped and then she suddenly knew what was going on. "The letter is from someone called Lucy isn't it?" she said, and Mac nodded. "And you all have read it?"

"No Lindsay, only me, I read it and then thought that you wouldn't want anyone else to, its very private and I only read part of it. I put it straight down after the first paragraph." Mac looked at Lindsay his eyes were fully of pity and confusion.

"Thank you," she said solemnly, "I know where she is," Lindsay suddenly said, making everyone in the room turn and face her, Lindsay sat down in a seat and stared at the letter.

"The letter and the two photo's, me and Lucy hid them when we came to New York for the weekend. The only person I told about them was Victor and he must have told her something, or written something. She's at an old shed in Central Park, left of the lake, we hid it under a tree there, by the old shed. That's where she is going to be."

"There are lots of sheds in central park Lindsay, and loads by the lake, anything more specific." Flack asked.

"I don't know I was 10 I can't remember where it was, I can't remember most of the trip, I was so dosed up on medication. I remember we walked towards the empire state building, and when we got to the lake we were still facing it, with the shed on our left and the tree on the right, the lake and the building in front of us." Lindsay put a hand threw her hair.

"That's good; it narrows it down a lot. Do you remember anything else?" Stella asked sitting down next to Lindsay and holding onto one of her hands.

"I'm not sure; it was off the path, you know, it was hidden behind some shrubs and bushes. Lucy ripped her jumper on some branches and we laughed about how much trouble we would get into." Lindsay laughed a little and some tears fell down her cheeks. "That is all I can remember I'm sorry."

"That's really good Lindsay," Stella said and rubbed her back, "Maybe you can come with us and we can look for it together." She said,

"Okay, I wont to catch her, she shouldn't have dug it up; it was meant to stay there forever." Lindsay stood up and placed the things back into the box, "Can I have it back after the investigation?" Lindsay asked,

"I'm sure I can arrange it," Mac said smiling, "Well then let's go and catch this woman." Mac walked out of the room, followed by Hawkes, Stella and Flack, Danny and Lindsay were the only ones left in the room.

"Lindsay," Danny said unsure of what was going on, he was very confused.

"She dug up something she shouldn't have Danny, we buried it so that a part of us would be together forever, a part of the happy times, we took photos of the holiday and we both wrote letters to each other, placed them in a box and buried them by the shed." Lindsay looked into the box and ran her gloved hand over the photo. Danny just stood there and watched her, unsure of what he could say or do. So he just stood and listened to Lindsay,

"She knew it would get to me, Victor must have done something, written it all down somewhere. This is the one thing that I told him, it was so precious to me and I thought I loved him, I thought we would be together forever. I knew I should never have trusted him."

Danny walked over and pulled Lindsay into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't do anything else apart from hold her, he had no idea what she was on about but he knew his wife and when she was ready she would tell him.

"Lindsay are you ready to go?" Stella asked poking her head round the door.

"Yeah," Lindsay said stepping out of Danny's embrace, kissed him on the cheek, looked once more at the photo and walked over to the door, "But wait what about…?"

"I'll look after her, I'm sure she is gonna be reading for the next few hours anyway," Danny said.

"Thank you, love you." Lindsay said walking out of the room.

"Stay safe," Danny said to no one as Stella and Lindsay walked off, "Please god let her stay safe," Danny said looking up and then walked off to the break room to check on Maddie.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! xD xD


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Okay so I'm now in the "exam season" at school meaning, revision, revision, revision x( which sucks dramatically but I am doing writing its just getting the time to update this, which I should do more often as it has been Easter break so I will update 2 new chappies then hopefully!!

Thank you to **ncisabbylover**for looking threw this for me xD she gets an extra big cookie!!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

Charlie

xxxxxxxx

* * *

The 2 big black SUV's pulled up in a parking lot in central park, the 4 CSI's and Flack got out, all clad in bullet proof vests, guns drawn. They where followed by 7 uniformed officers in crowd control gear. Walking over to the lake they looked up at the Empire State Building in front of them, they looked around and saw a huge tree which Lindsay instantly recognised. This was the second place they had tried so they hoped it would be right.

"That's the tree," Lindsay said pointing at the big American elm to the right of them.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked. Lindsay nodded, she then pointed to the bushes that could be seen poking out at the top of the shed. They were in the right place. The uniforms moved into place before heading in, slowly making there way through the bushes till they had a good view of the shed and had it covered from all sides.

Once Flack was satisfied with their positions he shouted,

"NYPD, we have you surrounded, come out now." They all stood for a moment waiting for some kind of movement from within the shed. However, there was none, the shed looked semi deserted, so slowly they moved towards it, closing in from all sides to make sure that if she did try and escape they would catch her.

Flack moved towards the door, one hand going to turn the handle, his gun still poised in his other. As he slowly opened the door, one of the uniformed offices pointed his gun inside.

"All clear" the man shouted as he moved inside and Flack opened the door fully.

Inside the shed it looked as though someone had been living in it, there was a small bed made up against one of the walls, a table and some empty food packets on the other side. In the middle of the bed there was a note, Flack walked up to it. Taking a pen out of his pocket he pushed it open so the paper was lying flat on the bed.

"_NYPD,_

_Sorry no such luck this time, but well done for finding this place. Oh and Lindsay I did find your little stash of things but I left the others in a box on the side, most of it was worthless dribble. How is the little wretch doing? Well, I hope? Well not for long. I will find her, mark my words, I will find her, then I will use her to get it. I know she knows where it is. Then I will escape without you finding me, it's a perfect plan don't you think."_

Flack read out loud looked round at Lindsay face, which was both confused and angry.

"What is "it"?" Flack asked, "What is she looking for?"

"I don't know," Lindsay said thinking over the letter again,

"But she thinks Maddie knows where it is, so what ever it is, or where ever it is, she is going to try and find it and that is where she will be now." Mac said looking around the room trying to find something that would give them the slightest clue.

"Stella, Hawkes, process the scene me and Lindsay are going to go back to the lab and see if we can find out what she's looking for." Mac said again heading for the door, Stella and Hawkes nodded, and walked out of the shed to go and get there cases. Lindsay and Mac walked towards one of the SUV's but suddenly she stopped.

"Mac I'll be one second" Lindsay said and she ran towards the tree opposite the shed looking for the box she had hidden many years ago. To her relief it was lying on the floor, next to the tree half open. Karen had left it there so it would get damaged but luckily it looked like it hadn't. She picked up the old brown box and walked back towards the SUV which Mac was already sitting in. She got inside still clutching tightly to the old battered box, and looked over at Mac and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, they pulled out of the parking lot, not noticing the person sitting in the car parked behind them pullout as well.

After pulling into the parking lot of the New York crime lab, Mac and Lindsay exited the car quickly and started walking towards the elevator which would take them up to the rest of the lab.

Danny and Maddie where sitting in the combined office when Lindsay found them. Maddie was sitting on his lap and was reading the story to him, he was listening intently to her. Every now and then she would turn and look at him, Lindsay assumed this was to see if she had read the work correctly, he would nod and smile and Maddie would continue.

"It suits him you know." Mac said as they walked towards the office. Lindsay looked at him confused, "Fatherhood, it suits him." Lindsay smiled and looked towards them again.

"I know, I didn't think he was going to take it well, I expected him to…" she trailed off, she did think it but she felt bad because he didn't.

"Run a mile." Mac said laughing,

"Yeah," Lindsay said laughing as well, "He has been so great these past few weeks, Maddie loves him to pieces and Danny loves her back," she smiled at Mac and he smiled back,

"Danny isn't the person he was a few years ago Lindsay," Mac said, "You've changed him, he's become a family man, the one thing he said to be wouldn't happen" Mac said laughing at the memory of the conversation they had about 5 years ago.

They walked towards the door of the office and Danny smiled at them as Maddie continued to read, Mac was listening to the little girls voice for the first time, and he smiled.

"Knock, Knock" Lindsay said as she stood in the door with Mac.

"Mommy," Maddie said looking up from the story at her, "Hey Uncle Mac," she said smiling, Danny, Mac and Lindsay stared at her when she said Uncle Mac.

"So you are talking to me now then?" Mac said jokingly, "and Uncle Mac?"

"Yeah because I thought it was about time." Maddie said, "And yeah cause mommy said everyone at the lab is like her family and that means your Uncle Mac," she smiled at him and then said, "Unless you want me to call you Grandpa" she started to laugh and so did the rest of them.

"Uncle Mac is fine, and I'm honoured that you can talk to me now," Mac said, smiling. He really was honoured to be called Uncle Mac and also that Lindsay thought of him and the team as her family. He thought of them as his children as well.

"Maddie, me and mommy need to ask you some questions okay?" Mac asked her, and she nodded.

"Hunni, that night, do you remember what Karen was looking for?" Lindsay said walking towards Maddie and sitting on the chair in front of her; Maddie shook her head.

"Are you sure, because we need to know, it could help us find her." Mac said.

"I didn't hear very much," Maddie said, "All she said was 'where is it?' over and over again."

"Do you know what it is?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure." Maddie said, she was trying to think about what it was, it could be anything that her daddy had told her to keep secret. "I think I know what it might be," Maddie said but she wasn't sure. "Daddy…" she swallowed some of the tears that wanted to come out, "Daddy said that if anything had happened to him, that I would show you something," Maddie looked torn, she didn't want to go back into the house, but she didn't want to let her mommy and Danny down.

"Do you think you're up to going back?" Lindsay asked softly stroking her head.

"Yeah" Maddie said nodding quietly. "Can we go now before I don't want to go no more?" She asked.

"Sure Hun." Lindsay said standing up and holding out her hand. Maddie hopped off Danny's lap and walked over to her mom and grabbed her hand. Mac walked out of the room and Danny placed the book that had gotten into his hand on the table.

"Come on Danny." Maddie said holding out her other hand, and smiling.

"I'm coming," Danny said standing up and walking out of the room holding onto Maddie's other hand. They looked like a proper family and as Mac held the elevator for them, he smiled, his two CSI's who had come to him with nothing, no close family, both thinking the job was all they would ever have, now had a family, and it brought a tear to the old marines eyes.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

Okay so Revision, Revision, Revision is pretty much my life and will be for the next 9 weeks I will add this and then in the next few weeks hopefully add some more, it might take some time cause my exams start in 2 weeks!! So thanks so much for your patience!!

Charlie

xxxxxxxx

* * *

The black SUV drove onto the drive of the old town house, Maddie didn't look out of the window at her old house instead she looked at Lindsay all the time, holding onto her hand so tightly, as if she would disappear any second and she would be left all alone again.

They got out of the car and walked towards the old doors, Maddie was now in Lindsay's arms as she looked like she would run at any minute, but the stubbornness, which Danny said was all to do with Lindsay, she had got made her go this face and wasn't about to let her go and run away. Mac opened the door and looked inside, all of the blood had been removed from the carpets and some of the furniture had gone as well. The four of them walked inside and Maddie relaxed a little as she saw there was no longer any blood on the carpets, she was still moving as far away from the living room as possible.

"It's up the stairs," Maddie said quietly. The four of them went up the stairs, Danny and Mac had there guns out just in case someone had followed them. When they got to the landing Maddie directed them to her father's room, she was starting to tear up a bit but she was holding most of it back as she wanted to be strong for her mommy and Danny, and her daddy. She wiggled in Lindsay's arms so she was put down as they walked up to the door. She opened the door to her room, and walked over to the chest of draws.

Maddie reached over to the photo of her and her daddy, picked it up and handed it to Danny.

"Can you open it up please?" Maddie asked, "It's in the back." She said.

Danny carefully opened up the back of the photo and found a piece of paper inside, he took some gloves out of his pocket just in case and put them on. He carefully opened the back of the frame and saw a piece of paper in the back; he took it out and unrolled the white paper. He then handed it to Lindsay because he thought it would have been better if she read it.

"_To Maddie,"_

Lindsay began to read as she sat down onto the bed behind her,

"_If you are reading this then something must have happened to me, and you have remembered what I have told you about finding this letter, so well done hunni. In your bedroom is a photo of you and your mother just after you were born, if you have found her, which I know you most likely have because you're just like her, when you set your mind to it there is nothing stopping you. I want you to know my beautiful girl, that I love you so much and that no matter where you are I will be with you always. Daddy" _

Lindsay stopped reading and looked over at Maddie who was sitting on the floor hugging the photo, tears falling down her cheeks. Lindsay held out her arms and Maddie came and hugged her mother, burying her head in her shoulders.

"I don't like crying mommy," she mumbled.

"I know baby," Lindsay said rubbing her back softly. "How about we go and find that photo," Lindsay said and nodded into her shoulder.

"I took it with me when I hid, it's in Daddy's room" Maddie sniffled.

Lindsay got up and walked out of the room, Mac and Danny following them both, still having there guns drawn just in case. Lindsay put Maddie down as they got threw the door, and she walked into the room. It still smelt like him, his aftershave and shower gel. She walked over to the chest of draws and looked at the photos on top. Mac, Danny and Lindsay had followed her into the room, and were now standing behind her looking at the top of the cabinet where the photos were. She walked over to the shelf and picked up the photo, holding it close to her chest.

"This is the photo" she said and gave it to Lindsay who chocked a sob, "I used to stare at it and talk to it before I went to sleep every night, telling you what I did in the day. Whatever it is, is in the back,"

Lindsay stared at the photo then turned it round and opened the back, fetching out the two pieces of folded paper in the back,

"One for you and one for me" Lindsay said tracing her hand over her name written in his handwriting on the front.

"Can you read mine to me," Maddie said and sat on the bed, next to where Mac and Danny had just sat,

"Sure hunni," Lindsay said, "Okay so,

_Maddie,_

_So you have obviously found this then, well done hunni, and well again I am so sorry for leaving you. But you have to know that you are probably much better off with your mother. She is amazingly kind, clever and is a lot better person than I am. I want you to live your life to the full, and if your mother has remarried get to know the guy, I'm sure he is a nice man, and she has moved on from me. I don't blame her she must have done. I hope you are reading this when you are older, when I have seen you grow, but a part of me hopes that you are younger and that you can get to know your mother and she can be part of your life. _

_Take care of yourself my little baby girl. If you have found your mothers letter you know you are the sole benefactor of my will, and you also know where it is._

_Use it wisely my love._

_Daddy_"

Lindsay was sniffling slightly and then looked over at Maddie who was now in Danny's arms hugging him tightly crying slightly. She walked over and kissed her on the head.

"Well isn't that touching," said a sneering voice from the doorway, they all turned and saw Karen standing in the doorway, gun raised, pointing at them, "Now then you will give me the letter, and the bitch and I will be gone." She walked forward more and pointed the gun straight at Maddie.

"Karen, put the gun down," Mac said standing up, hiding the gun behind his back and Danny did the same. "If you put it down now, we won't hurt you," Mac said again holding out his hand.

"You think I'm going to listen to you, you have no weapons I have the upper hand here." She said smirking.

"I wouldn't be so smug," Lindsay said.

"Oh but I do believe Lindsay I have the right to be, I will soon have Victors fortunes, and I will be a very happy woman." She said,

"But he doesn't have any fortunes," Lindsay said, "all the wealth you think he has, has got to be given away, or his property sold."

"What do you mean?" Karen said annoyed, "He has millions, he told me,"

"Not quite millions, but yes he has a lot, but you see, he didn't pay for all the things you brought, all the holidays you had, all the debt you got him into on his credit card yet." Lindsay said again, "all the money he has in his bank account will be gone by the end of the week to pay off the debts you got him into. So I am afraid you have done all this for nothing."

"You are lying, you little bitch, victor had loads of money and it will soon all be mine." Karen was going off in a rant and didn't notice Danny and Mac ready there guns. "You will give me her now or I will shoot," she cocked her gun and was about to pull the trigger when Danny and Mac fired, both hit her in the arm, which was not the policy in a hostage situation but they both wanted to see her on trial and rotting in jail. Karen screamed and hit the floor, holding onto her arm in pain. Mac walked over to her and picked up the gun.

"You should never mess with my team or there family," he said to her. Lindsay had picked up the phone and was slowly calling EMS to come and pick Karen up and take her to get her wounds sorted.

"How did you know about him loosing it all?" Danny asked walking over and checking Maddie was okay,

"Because he did it before to my money, so I was sure he would do it again." Lindsay said.

"Oh" Danny said picking Maddie up off the floor and asking if she was okay, she nodded and buried her head into his neck. "Shall we go?" Danny asked, and the rest of the room nodded,

"I'll stop with her," Mac said when he head the ambulance roll into the drive outside.

"Okay see you later Mac." Lindsay said and walked out of the room,

"Bye Uncle Mac," Maddie said and waved at him. And Danny said bye as well but stopped as he saw Lindsay standing in the corridor opposite Maddie's bedroom door.

"Maddie, do you want to take anything with you now? It would save us doing it later," Lindsay said,

"Yeah," Maddie said wiggling to be put down, she walked into the room and looked around.

"EMS, anyone here?" Came a shout from downstairs,

"Up here," Danny shouted back and heard them climbing the stairs, "Door on the end." He said pointing to the doorway.

"Okay thanks mate," one of the paramedics said.

Meanwhile Maddie was walking round her room picking up various things she wants to take with her. Some photos and books, and also some ornaments. She walked over to her mom and handed her some things.

"Is that it?" Lindsay said and Maddie pondered.

"I think so," she said, "Shall I get my school stuff as well, like my bag and work?" she asked.

"You can if you want to?" Lindsay said, "But how about you get a bag to put these in and see if there is anything else?"

"Okay," Maddie said and got a bag out of her cupboard, she searched the room, forgetting that a few weeks ago she was trying to escape this place. Then suddenly she stopped when she realised there were two more things she wanted and where they were.

"My Laptop and violin," she whispered.

"What did you say hunni?" Danny asked as he picked up the rather heavy bag of things Maddie wanted.

"My laptop and violin those are the only things I really want, but there in the living room." She said, "I don't know if I can go in there," she said looking up at Lindsay, her eyes glistening with tears.

"If you want me and Danny can go and get them?" Lindsay asked her kneeling down and picking Maddie up.

"Okay," she sobbed, "I will have to go in there eventually," she said

"I know but not today, today you have done so much, we are both so proud of you." Lindsay said kissing her cheek.

They walked out of the room and all of them went down the stairs,

"Where are they in the living room?" Danny asked.

"In the large cupboard by the kitchen in the bottom," Maddie said.

"Okay," Danny said and walked off into the living room, in search of the laptop and violin.

Maddie and Lindsay stood outside, waiting for him. Lindsay saw that Maddie was getting a bit nervous so she tried to cheer her up.

"How long have you been playing the violin?" Lindsay asked moving some hair away from Maddie's face, "You never told me that you played."

"Since I was 3," Maddie said, "I love it, it's relaxing," then Maddie remembered something, "Daddy said you played the violin,"

"I did," Lindsay said, "I played for over 20 years, since I was 3 as well, and I played piano,"

"Really" Maddie said her eyes lighting up, she loved music and it was great that her mom shared that. "I love the piano, daddy said I could learn it went I was older,"

"Well how about when we get back you play the violin for me and then we can see about getting you piano lessons," Lindsay said, "I started to learn at about 5, so I'm sure a big 7 year old girl like you can learn it," Maddie smiled and sat up a little at Lindsay saying she was a big girl,

"I am a big girl," Maddie said,

"I got it," Danny said walking out with a purple laptop case and violin case.

"Thanks Danny," Maddie said, "Can we go home now," she said which made Lindsay and Danny smile, here she was standing in her home as of a few weeks ago with her mom she just met and his husband and she was asking them to go home.

"Sure baby," Lindsay said and the three of the walked out of the house, into the SUV and drove home.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! :D


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

Small chapter but well it explains a lot in it so I hope its okay xD, hehe only a few left now, nearly done xP, hehe so anyway here it is I have exams like next week and tomorrow is my 16 birthday xD hehe WOONESS!! so now I am off to do something and revise :P.

Enjoy

Charlie

xxxxxxxx

* * *

The end of the day didn't come quick enough, Lindsay sat on the sofa and looked at the violin sat on the sofa, it was nearly adult sized which Lindsay knew was wrong as it looked way to big for Maddie. Danny was putting the fore mentioned girl to bed, which involved at least 20 pages of the current Harry potter book, with Maddie reading some and then Danny.

Lindsay picked up the old violin off the table in front of her. Holding the bow in one hand and violin in the other, she placed in onto her shoulder and moved the bow over the strings. She closed her eyes as she began to play after so many years, it was like riding a bike, you never forget how to play and Lindsay smiled as she played one of her favourite pieces, it was fast and slow in parts and she loved the way it sounded. She sighed as she finished the piece and opened her eyes to see Danny leaning on the door frame out of Maddie's room.

"You are good," he said walking over and sitting on the sofa next to her, "Why didn't you tell me you could play?" he asked,

"You never asked me," she said smiling and placing the violin and bow on the table in front of her. "I play piano as well," she said smiling again,

"So my wife is a musician as well as everything else," he pulled her close to him and kissed her head, "Is there anything you can't do?" he asked laughing,

"Erm," Lindsay said, "Well I can't play ice hockey," she said laughing, "Or basketball cause I'm too small, but other than that nope,"

"So your super woman then?" he asked grunting as she hit his chest,

"Just cause you haven't got a musical bone in your body don't mock mine" she said sticking her tongue out at him, then snuggling into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her. They lay in each others arms for a while, just listening to each others breathing and heart beats.

"Quite a day hu," Danny said,

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "I never finished reading that letter Victor sent me," she sat up and took the letter off of the table in front of her. "I think I should read it to you,"

"You don't have to," Danny said, "its personal; it's your past I don't need to know all about it."

"I do need to," Lindsay said and opened the letter and began to read it,

"_Lindsay,_

_I know this is the last thing that you could what to hear but please know that I am sorry. You probably don't believe me but I truly am, I can't imagine how much pain I have caused you over the years, and I want to know that I didn't mean to cause you so much hurt. _

_I don't know why I did what I did and told you she died, it was in the heat of the moment and I can't believe that I did it. I have spent the years watching her grow and I can see now how much of a mistake it was, she is growing more like you everyday, her love of music, and reading and dancing shows this. I see you every time I look into her brown eyes and I realise how stupid I was._

_I know you told me a lot over the years we were together about your family and parents and I don't know how I could have taken her away knowing how you have no real family, and knowing how she died the same as Lucy did, with you not being able to help her."_

Lindsay was tearing up but she managed to continue,

"_I know that you are reading this now having being able to meet your little girl and I know its stupid but if anything happened to me before I am able to find you then at least you have this from me to tell you how bad I feel about taking her away._

_Know Lindsay that even now I love you dearly, if not in a sexual way than as the young girl I met and became friends with that day at the cemetery. I hope that you have moved on with your life and that you are happy, and married, and have gotten that job you always wanted in New York," _

Lindsay laughed and remembered how when she was young that was the first thing I had said to victor when they met the first time, and started to chat.

"_Please know that I am truly sorry and I hope that you could find a way to forgive me in your heart._

_With love and for now and always_

_Victor_

_X X X X _

_Please note that if Karen comes looking for the fortune I own has to be used to pay off the debt I am in when I die, and that any money left which if things stay as they are, will not be a lot and will probably be the amount you will get from selling the house, will be given to Maddie for a fund to help her when she grows, for school fees or how ever else she wishes to use it in her life."_

Lindsay finished and looked at Danny with tear stained eyes, he smiled at her and she did a small shy smile back,

"I think I need to go to his funeral," she said straight out, "But I don't think I can forgive him fully, I know he was an idiot and everything but he was one of the only people I had when I was younger."

"Hunni, whatever you want to do I'm behind you." Danny said.

"Danny when you look at me what do you think my childhood was like?" Lindsay said looking him in the eyes,

"Why?" Danny asked confused,

"Danny please, when you look at me what do you think it was like?" Lindsay said, "I need to know,"

"Okay," Danny said, "I imagine you with pigtails and dirty trousers, running round your farm in Montana, your dad running after you, you mom inside cooking the meals, you being your parts pride and joy, the youngest daughter maybe, all of your older brothers chasing off any boy who comes near you. I imagine you with the ideal childhood, the one everyone wishes they had had."

"Oh" she said looking at the floor, "I wish," she whispered.

"Why are you asking me Lindsay?" Danny asked,

"Because I know all about your childhood, your family, where you grew up, met your parents; you don't know anything about my past. And I feel bad for not telling you." Lindsay said,

"But I don't need to know, all I need to know is who you are now, not what you were then." Danny said stroking her head.

"But didn't you think it was weird when I didn't tell my parents about us getting married, or them coming to my wedding?"

"Well I can't say I wasn't shocked but I knew you had a reason for not letting them know. I just thought they hadn't forgiven you since you came to New York."

"Yeah something like that." Lindsay said, "We have never gotten on me and my parents, nor my brothers and sisters since Lucy." Lindsay sat up and faced him, "I will need to face my past, but I don't know if I can tell you till I really have to face it,"

"Lindsay" he said, "I don't care about your past, or where I get to meet your parents, all I care about is here and now, me and you, and giving that little girl in there the life she deserves," Lindsay's eyes started to tear up and she nodded at him.

"Okay," Lindsay said, "Reminds me aren't we meant to be going to your mothers tomorrow."

"Oh god yeah," Danny said looking scared, "Well she's about to get a grandchild," he said and laughed, "She'll love her, promise." Danny sat up and pulled Lindsay up with him.

"Come on lets go to bed," he said, "It's been a long day." She nodded and they walked into the bedroom for a well earned sleep.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

Penultimate chappi, and hummm I hope you like it!! okay so i dont know Danny's Parents names, or what they look like so i guessed and I also don't speak itallian so if what i wrote is wrong I'm sorry cause i used a translation site!!

Would have posted it earlier but it was my 16th Birthday Yesterday so i was out xD haha yeps people i am an Adult in the UK ish now :P:P haha wooness!! :P

Charlie

xxxxxxxx

* * *

The next morning was a peaceful one, Lindsay and Danny were still sleeping, but Maddie was wide awake, it was 8am and she was sitting watching cartoon, and she was very bored. She had flipped through all their cable TV and nothing interesting was on. She had watched the news and then the weather, it was going to be a lovely day, and then she started to flick threw the children's channels and had stopped on Disney where an episode of SpongeBob was on, only thing was she had seen it about 7 times before and was pretty much quoting it word for word.

She waited till about 8.30am and then decided it was time for them to get up. She opened the door more so she could get in without being heard, then walked over to the bed where Lindsay and Danny were still sleeping. She counted to 3 and then jumped up on the bed, right onto Danny's chest with an 'oomph'. He had woken up and then closed his eyes again so she huffed and started to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Mommy, Danny, get up, get up!!" she shouted jumping up and down, then she squealed as Danny's arms wrapped round her and pulled her onto the bed,

"Sleep time now," Danny said sleepily, and Maddie giggled,

"No Danny time to get up, I'm bored and there isn't anything on TV." She wined and pulled on his arm when she sat up.

"Maddie go back to sleep" he said rolling over.

"No time to get up." She said sitting up, crossing her legs and sitting with a pout on her face.

"Maddie what's up?" Lindsay said finally opening her eyes and looking at the little girl,

"I'm bored and there is nothing on TV and I need something to do." She said pouting again.

"Maddie, its 8.30am and we don't have to be out till later, and we went to bed late, why don't you be a big girl and go and find a DVD out of the cabinet and watch that for a while." Lindsay said yawning.

"But there aren't any good ones in there," she said,

"How do you know?" Lindsay said, "Have you looked?" she asked and Maddie shook her head, "exactly, now I'm sure I have The Princess Diaries somewhere," and Maddie's face lit up,

"Really," Maddie said and Lindsay nodded, "okay ill go and find it," she kissed Lindsay and Danny and then ran out of the room looking for the DVD.

As soon as she had gone Lindsay groaned and rolled over so her head was buried in his chest,

"Don't moan at me she's too much like you for our own good," Danny said into Lindsay hair,

"Please don't remind me," she said,

"I get the feeling we aren't going back to sleep." Danny said after they had both lay there for a while trying to sleep.

"Humm…" Lindsay said but she was obviously asleep already,

"Just me then" Danny said and moved out of bed slowly so as not to wake her up, he smiled as she spread out in the bed and snuggled more under the covers.

He walked into the living room to see Maddie sitting on the sofa with some cereal, watching the beginning of The Princess Diaries, she smiled at him and giggled a bit as he nearly walked into the door of the kitchen. He groaned and moved to the left slightly, walking threw the door and over to the coffee maker. He switched it on and waited for it to boil, it only took a few minutes, he took out a cup and poured himself a big mug, as soon as the caffeine entered his system he felt better and more awake, so he took some cereal that Maddie had left out and the milk, put some in a bowl then put them back in the cupboards they belong in. he then walked out of the room and into the living room. He sat on the sofa next the chair where Maddie was sitting and which she had made hers over the weeks she had been there.

Maddie had settled in well for a 7 year old, but Danny thought they were probably more accommodating to the change. She was not scared to do very much although being a polite child most of the time she didn't push Lindsay or Danny by being naughty.

"Are you awake now Danny?" she asked placing her bowl down on the coffee table. "Cause you were real grumpy this morning."

"Yeah sweetie I think I am," he said laughing, "Sorry about being grouchy," he said placing the cereal on the table as well and placed the mug next to it, he opened up his arms and Maddie ran and gave him a hug, "You gonna forgive me?" he asked and pouted at her,

"I dunno," she said laughing at his face, "Maybe," then she burst into giggles as he tickled her sides. "N…o s….top, I forg…ive yo…u" she said in between giggles, and Danny stopped kissed the top of her head and let her go,

"Good" he said laughing and picked up his mug of coffee, taking a sip and watched her go back to watching the movie. If someone heard her and watched her they would think she was a lot older than 7, but then sometimes she looked her age, like now as she sat watching the movie holding on tightly to the bear in her lap.

They both sat watching the movie till it was about half way through and then they heard movement from the main bedroom. Lindsay came out of the room and walked over to the sofa sitting next to Danny,

"Morning mommy," Maddie chirped and came and sat next to Lindsay,

"Morning sweetie," Lindsay said sleepily, and she grabbed Danny's half drunken 2nd cup of coffee on the table and took 2 long gulps, feeling the benefits of the caffeine rushing threw her system. "So how was the movie?" she asked more awake, and placing an arm around her giving her a hug.

"It was really good, it hasn't finished yet though," Maddie said hugging Lindsay and then walking back to her chair to finish watching the movie.

"So what time are we going to see your parents?" Lindsay asked taking another sip of the coffee. "And do we have any cereal left?" as she eyed up the bowl on the table,

"Yes to the last question and I don't know to the first." Danny said getting up off the sofa, and walking over to the kitchen, "I'll ring if you want or do you want to as I make you some breakfast,"

"Okay I'll ring them," Lindsay said laughing and going over to the phone, "Maddie turn that down or off a sec please," she said and Maddie moaned but put it on pause, "Thank you," Lindsay said and dial the number on the portable phone and Lindsay waited for someone to answer,

"Hello, Messer Residence, who's speaking?" a woman said,

"Marie, it's Lindsay," Lindsay said,

"Oh Lindsay my dear how are you? How are you dealing with my lovely son?" Marie asked,

"He is fine, and I am also Marie," Lindsay said, "So what time do you want us to come round today?"

"Erm 12 should be okay, we could have lunch, it's such a beautiful day out, maybe in the garden." Marie said,

"That sounds lovely, so I'll see you at 12 then, oh and Marie we will be bring someone with us, so make a little extra," Lindsay said trying to be as vague as possible because she really didn't want to discuss it on the phone.

"Okay then," Marie said intrigued, "See you later," and she put the phone down,

"Well that went well," Lindsay said sitting on the sofa, as Maddie turned the DVD back on,

"Are you okay Mommy?" Maddie asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine baby," Lindsay said, Maddie smiled and shrugged and went back to watching the TV, and Lindsay smiled at Danny as he came in carrying a bowl of cereal and some more coffee. "Thanks" she said and took the bowl off him, and he placed the coffee down on the table.

"So what time?" Danny asked,

"Be there for about 12," Lindsay said, "and she knows I'm hiding something, I can tell by her voice. I really hate lying to your mother,"

"I know but we are going to tell her as soon as we get there," Danny said kissing Lindsay on the head, "But until then how about we have a lazy morning till we have to get ready."

"Sounds good," Lindsay said snuggling into him and grabbing her cereal off the table.

They sat there until the movie ended and Maddie wanted to put on the 2nd one which Lindsay and Danny allowed because they wanted to see it as well. Lindsay looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly 11 meaning they should be getting ready by now,

"Maddie," Lindsay said and Maddie turned around to look at her,

"Yeah mommy" Maddie said,

"You need to go and get ready, we are going out," Lindsay said,

"Where?" Maddie asked,

"To Danny's parent's house, we had been planning to go for a while and thought we could take you with us if that's okay?" Lindsay said, and Maddie looked nervous but she nodded,

"Okay then," she said and ran out of the room and into her bedroom to get ready,

"Do you need some help?" Lindsay shouted,

"No mommy," Maddie shouted back,

"Well that's her sorted, now we have to get ready." Lindsay said standing up and walking over to the bedroom to get ready.

It took them all about 20 minutes to get ready and out of the house, Maddie dressed up a little because she wanted to make a good impression although both Danny and Lindsay said she didn't need to. They all got into the black SUV and headed out to Staten Island.

"How far is it?" Maddie asked from the back seat,

"About 30 minutes," Lindsay said from the passenger seat,

"Oh, okay," Maddie said looking out of the window at all the apartments and shops going by.

"It won't take that long promise," Danny said stopping at a traffic light, "Why don't you read a book, or something." But Maddie was too busy looking out of the window watching what was going on outside the car.

"I think she'll be fine," Lindsay said, "We need to worry about telling your parents more,"

"She'll be fine Lindsay I promise," Danny said, "Another child to fawn over and pass on her cooking tips to."

"Yeah I hope so," Lindsay said holding onto Danny's hand and rubbed it, then followed Maddie in looking outside of the window and watching the world go by.

* * *

REVIEW ME HAPPY!! xD


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

So this is the last chapter people, and the only story I have ever finished, well not quite :P enjoy and tell me what you think!! And all I want to say is THANK YOU for all the nice reviews and for reading a story I started on a rainy day when I was at my lowest and thought was a load of rambling rubbish!!

Charlie

xxxxxxxx

* * *

It took 30 minutes to get to Staten Island because of the traffic, but they finally pulled up to Danny's old house. All of them became nervous as they stopped the car and got out, Danny picked Maddie up and gave her a hug,

"It'll be fine okay," Danny said and kissed her head, Maddie nodded and walked over to Lindsay after Danny put her down and walked up to the front door. "Ready," he said and Maddie and Lindsay nodded, she was now in Lindsay's arms and was starting to bury her head into Lindsay shoulder. "Here we go," he said and knocked on the door.

After a while it opened and a woman of about 50 opened the door, she was short, had curly greying hair and wore glasses, she was what everyone imagined Danny's mother would look like.

"Danny" she said stepping outside and hugging him tightly kissing his cheeks. "Era troppo lungo, lei dovrebbe visitare più spesso," she said looking curiously at Lindsay and the little girl in her arms, and Danny nodded,

"I am sorry ma, I will visit more often," Danny said, "We have something to tell you, can we come in," Danny asked and she nodded walking into the house and lead them into the living room where Danny's dad, Mario, was sitting watching the baseball, she then continued into the kitchen to get some drinks,

"Danny," Mario said, getting up and hugging his son,

"Hey pop" he said,

"And Lindsay, still beautiful I see," Mario said walking over to her, "And who is this?" he asked, looking at Maddie who was still trying to hide her head,

"This is Maddie," Lindsay said and whispered something into Maddie's ear, she nodded and moved her head out to smile at the man,

"Hello" she signed shyly and smiled at him again, who smiled back,

"Is she a mute?" he asked looking curiously at her,

"No she has a type of autism," Lindsay said placing her down on the ground, put still holding onto her hand.

"Oh," Mario said and walked over to his chair again, "Well sit down this is your home as well."

Danny, Lindsay and Maddie walked over to the sofa and sat down so Maddie was sitting on Danny's lap but she was still holding onto Lindsay's hand. Marie walked back in with some beers,

"Does she want a drink?" Marie asked placing the drinks down on the coffee table in front of them. Maddie nodded and signed something to Lindsay,

"Can she have some soda please Marie, she's not picky anything you have will do," Lindsay said smiling at Marie,

"Sure," she said and walked out of the room again, then a moment later came back with some soda and placed it on the table, Maddie signed thank you and smiled at her,

"She says thank you," Lindsay said,

"Your welcome sweetie," Marie said and sat on the other chair next to Mario. "So you wanted to tell us something, and I have a feeling it has to do with this cutie." She said,

"Yes," Danny said looking over to Lindsay to explain,

"Maddie is my daughter Marie," Lindsay said and Marie and Mario's faces looked shocked,

"Why have we not met her before?" Marie asked,

"She has been with her father since 2 weeks after her birth," Lindsay said, "It's a bit complicated but he told me that she had died, Maddie was 2 months premature and was in intensive care, her heart stopped and I ran, I couldn't deal with it, Victor, her father and my ex-fiancé, told me she died that day, forged some death certificates and I buried an empty casket. Until about 2 months ago I thought that it was true, then victor was murdered and Maddie witnessed it, the people involved have all been caught but I found her out my daughter was alive so now she is living with us."

Marie was close to tears and they were both looking at the little girl in wonderment, there was nothing to say that she wasn't Lindsay's daughter, Maddie looked like her in every way, the eyes, and hair colour, facial features and body composition were all the same, and the little girl was a beautiful little girl.

"Are you both okay with this?" Lindsay asked as Danny hugged Maddie to his chest.

"Lindsay why wouldn't we be, we have a step-grandchild, we are great with it." Marie said.

"Can she talk?" Mario asked and smiled at the little girl again, Maddie didn't know why but she felt safe here with the two of them so she decided to answer.

"Yes I can," Maddie said smiling at Mario, "But only when I feel safe, it usually takes a few times meeting someone for me to talk."

"So you feel safe here then?" Marie asked

"Yeah" Maddie said, "Your Danny's parents and I feel safe with him so why shouldn't I." she said looking over at Lindsay who was smiling at her and nodded her head.

"Oh my child," Marie said, "Can I hug you?" Maddie nodded and got off Danny's lap and walked over to Marie who hugged the girl so tight Maddie was sure if it lasted any longer she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Marie let the poor girl go, she's turning blue," Mario said and laughed as the girl stepped away from the hug and was breathing heavily.

"So now are you all hungry?" Marie asked and stood up to go to the kitchen, they all nodded, "Lindsay dear would you help me in the kitchen," she said walking threw the door and into the kitchen,

"Sure" Lindsay said and got off the sofa, "That went well," she said to Danny and kissed him on the lips lightly,

"You doubted me," he said putting a hand over his heart, "That hurts," he said and laughed,

"Yeah whatever" Lindsay said laughing, "Maddie are you okay staying here with Danny the idiot?"

"I think so," Maddie said laughing, "But if he becomes too much of an idiot I wont read him Harry potter tonight," Lindsay laughed again and walked into the kitchen.

"Now that's not funny, you can't deprive me of Harry Potter. Come here you," Danny said and reached out and grabbed Maddie tickling her sides straight away.

"N…o, da…nny, st…op" she said laughing all the time,

"Say you will read me Harry potter," he said tickling her with more force,

"I w…ill, I wi…ll" Maddie said nodding and trying to get out of Danny's grasp.

"Good," he said pulling her to him and kissing her on the head, he let go and she ran into the kitchen shouting, "Mommy, Mommy, Danny is trying to tickle attack me" Danny laughed picked up the beer and took a sip of it before sitting back on the sofa and turning to the TV.

"It suits you son," Mario said turning to face Danny, who looked confused, "Fatherhood, you're a natural and it suits you,"

"Thanks pop," Danny said, "I hope I can be a better dad to her then Victor was he was crappy, not that I'm one to talk bad about the dead. I want her to have a happy childhood, and I'm basically winging it."

"Well keep going, because that little girl loves you, and she is very happy," he said and turned back to the TV, not knowing how much of what he had just said meant so much to Danny, who turned back to the TV and began shouting with his father at the pitcher.

Meanwhile in kitchen, after Maddie had run in she had began helping Lindsay and Marie making some bread which she loved because moment by moment she was getting more and more messy with the flour and dough.

"It's a good job I brought extra clothes," Lindsay said looking at a now white Maddie, who was totally enjoying her self needing the dough just as Marie had showed her.

"She's a great little kid," Marie said pouring some oil into a pan, "She seems to love you and Danny, and vice versa, my instincts are telling me that, and they are never wrong."

"Thanks Marie," she said helping her by putting some salad into a bowl while laughing again at Maddie, "Baby you're meant to be mixing the flour with the dough, not getting it all over you,"

"I know mommy, I might have made a bit of a mess," she said blushing and looking down at her now white dress, shoes and hair.

"Yeah just a bit," Lindsay said, "Why don't you go and show Danny what you have done and ask him to get the clothes out of the car." Maddie nodded and ran out of the room, shouting, "Danny look what I've done,"

"Sorry about that," Lindsay said, "She goes a little hyper on soda, I should have remembered earlier, and then she tends to get a little loud."

"Its fine honestly, it's been along time since this house has had some little children running round the place." Marie said,

"Its amazing how a girl who doesn't talk that much in public can shout her head off with people she knows," Lindsay said laughing, "Where go you want the salad and everything?"

"That is always the way with children," Marie said, "And outside on the wooden table if you don't mind,"

"No that's fine," Lindsay said collecting up as many bowls and dishes as she could and walked out of the backdoor into the garden.

"Mommy I'm changed," Maddie said loudly as she ran into the kitchen but she wasn't there, "Where's mommy gone?" she asked Marie,

"She is taking some things outside for me," Marie said, "Do you want to help as well?" and Maddie nodded, "Good girl can you take some salt and pepper out please," and Maddie nodded and took the two pots off the table and walked outside.

"Mommy where shall I put this," she said holding the pots up,

"On the table somewhere please," Lindsay said arranging the food on the table. Maddie looked at Lindsay and then sat in on of the chairs around the table,

"Mommy," she said and Lindsay hummed at her. "Because Marie and Mario are Danny's parents does that make then my extra grandparents?" she said inquisitively.

"I…" Lindsay stumbled, and looked at her daughter, "Why do you ask?" she said,

"Cause they are both real nice and Marie is a lot nicer then Dora, and cause you and Danny are married," she said trying to make sense of it in her own mind as well.

"Well for them to be your grandparents, Danny would have to be your dad," Lindsay said looking at Maddie in the eyes.

"But Danny is like my dad, because he is married to you so that makes him my step dad doesn't he?" Maddie said,

"Yeah I suppose so," Lindsay said, "So you want Danny to be your step-dad and Marie and Mario to be your grandparents."

"Yeah," Maddie said, "I know daddy only died like a month ago but I love living with you and Danny, and I don't think he would mind me loving Danny like I loved him."

"That's very grown up of you sweetie," Lindsay said,

"Does that mean I have to call then grandma and grandpa?" Maddie asked,

"You don't need to sweetie, but I'm sure that if you would it would make them happy," Lindsay said smiling,

"Okay," Maddie said smiling, and wondered over to an old swing attached to a tree at the bottom of the garden, she sat on it and began to swing, going higher and higher, she smiled as the time as her legs moved to gain her more height.

Lindsay smiled at the small girl and then walked back into the house to get some more things from the kitchen, where Marie was looking out of the window smiling at Maddie on the swing.

"Anything else need to go out?" Danny asked as him and Mario walked into the kitchen, the game had finished and they decided it was time to go and help out.

"No I think we are fine, but Mar can you go and get the meet out?" Marie asked,

"You can go and make sure Maddie doesn't fall off that swing," Lindsay said carrying out some glasses, and Danny followed her.

After everything was on the table, they all sat down and ate the huge meal that Marie and Mario had prepared. It was fantastic and Maddie had never tasted anything like it, also she hand never had a dinner like this without some argument or shouting, it was nice and she smiled all the way threw.

Several hours later it was time for them to go home, Maddie was tired and was already falling asleep in Danny's lap as they sat outside in lounge chairs and talked about anything. She and Danny had played a few games of one on one football and also baseball and he had worn the little girl out. They walked to the front door with Maddie in Danny's arms her head laid sleepily on her shoulder.

"Bye Ma, Dad," he said kissing and hugging his mother and then hugging his father,

"Bye Mario, Marie," Lindsay said hugging them both,

"Bye, bye, grandma, grandpa," Maddie said sleepily, her eyes barely open, but that made Danny shocked as well as Mario and Marie,

"Did she just call us grandma and grandpa?" Marie said her eyes welling up,

"Uh hu," Maddie said even though she was half asleep, "Cause you are my grandparents in a way and you are a lot better and nicer than the ones I have at the moment, you don't tell me that mommy is horrible and mean." She said and Marie chocked a sob and hugged Maddie tight in Danny's arms,

"I'm proud to have you as my granddaughter, and I don't know how why anyone wouldn't like you as there granddaughter," Mario said, and Marie nodded and finally let go of Maddie.

"I'll take her to the car," Lindsay said mentioning to Maddie who was now defiantly asleep, Danny nodded and Lindsay picked her up and carried her to the SUV.

"Did you know about this?" Marie asked Danny,

"No," Danny said, "I didn't know, but I suppose this means she accepts me and you," he said and smiled,

"Danny that little girl loves you, I've said it before and I will again." Mario said, "Go to your family Danny we will see you soon," Danny nodded and smiled at them, hugging them again and walking back to the car, he got in to the drivers seat and drove them back home.

"Well," Mario said, "There in for some hard times ahead but they will get threw it," and closed the front door behind them as they walked into the house,

"I know they will," Marie said, and thought about the new granddaughter she had just gotten, and she didn't care that she wasn't biologically related, she would love her the same and she knew that that little girl was going to be the best thing that every happened to any of them.

Danny, Lindsay and Maddie pulled up to the parking lot of there apartment building, Danny picked Maddie up and carried her to the apartment and Lindsay followed them. They walked into the apartment and Danny put Maddie into bed in her room, and went to put the coffee machine on. Meanwhile Lindsay undressed Maddie and put her into her pyjamas. After making sure she was okay and asleep Lindsay walked out to find Danny falling asleep on the sofa,

"Looks like Maddie wore him out as well." Lindsay said laughing slightly and walking into the kitchen and turned the coffee maker off. She then walked into the living room and poked Danny, "Come on Dan lets go to bed," she said and Danny nodded and walked into the bedroom, stripped off and got into bed in his boxers, placed his head on the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.

Lindsay laughed and followed him in, took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table, walked back into the living room turned off the lights, and then got changed into one of Danny's tee shirts, and got into bed. She sat there for a while thinking about what had happened these past few weeks. She hadn't really had time to do this, sit and think about it all and it was good. Her mind made sense of some things and made others more confusing, but one thing she knew was that what ever life threw at them next she would be okay because Danny would be with her, and now she had Maddie as well. But there was one thing, one nagging sentence in the back of her mind,

"I wish I had gone back into that room."

The end

* * *

So yeah I know I will have to write a sequel because I think some things need explaining and it would be mean for me not to tell you about Lucy, and who's the grave belonged to, and why her family hated her. So watch this space!!

Review me happy please xD


End file.
